Daybreak Shadows
by Renesmee4eva
Summary: Renesmee is finally on summer vacation but someone is lurking in the shadows watching her every move. Who is he and what does he want? Is Renesmee safe or will something life changing and dangerous happen to her? What happens when she starts falling for her kidnapper? Read to find out. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters, only Abigail**

Chapter 1

Nessie P.O.V

Finally the school bell rang, telling us school was over. I grabbed my bag and quickly exited the classroom. I wanted to get home and start my summer vacation. Aunt Alice was planning some major trip that even Dad didn't know about. "Nessie!" my best friend Abigail called from behind me.  
"Yeah?"  
"What are you doing for summer vacation?"  
"I'm not sure really. My sister Alice is planning some trip though. She won't tell anyone where we are going." I said. Our story was that I was adopted along with my 'brother' Edward by Carlisle and Esme. The rest of the Cullens were my adopted siblings.  
"Oh, well I'm going to be spending time at La Push with Seth!"  
"Are you two like dating now or what? You're spending a lot of time with each other."  
"I don't know, he's really cute and sweet and caring and..." she droned on so I just tuned her out.  
It was then I saw my Dad's silver Volvo in the parking lot. "My brother's here, I have to go," I said turning to face Abigail.  
"Okay, well I'll see you after vacation then!" She gave me a hug then went to wait for whoever was picking her up. I ran over to my Dad, slamming into his chest.  
"Whoa, where's the fire?" he chuckled.  
I didn't answer, I just kept my arms around him.  
"Alright Ness, time to go."  
I let go of him and jumped in the front seat. Once we were on the road I asked "Do you know where we are going?"  
"No, Alice has your Mom shielding her, it's quite frustrating."  
"Hmph."  
Within 5 minutes we were home in the garage. As quickly as I could, I grabbed my bag and ran out of the car and inside where I ran right onto Uncle Emmett. "Hey squirt!" he laughed sinning me around.  
"Aw great, now I'm dizzy!" I exclaimed when he put me down.  
"Emmett, why did you make her dizzy?" my mom asked walking into the room.  
Uncle Emmett left quickly causing mom to laugh. "How was your day sweetie?" Mom asked as we went up to my room.  
"Alright, math was boring; gym was great and now is even better because I'm on vacation!"  
Mom giggled as I dumped my bag on the floor. Suddenly Aunt Alice was in front of me. "No! You are not wearing that!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me into the closet. "I'm guessing we're leaving to go on vacation tonight," I said as she began going through my clothes. "Yep, as soon as you're dressed!" she squealed.  
"Where are we going?"  
She sighed. "Well, many places actually, to start off with we are going to Alaska to visit the Denali's."  
"Awesome!"  
"Change," Aunt Alice commanded as she threw some clothes at me before leaving.  
I looked at what she had given me. There was a denim mini skirt, black ¾ leggings, a purple tank top that said 'Angel' and a pair of black knee-high boots. Quickly, I changed then ran downstairs. "Okay, Rosalie and Emmett will take the jeep, Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jacob will take the Volvo and the rest of us will take my Porsche," Alice said as she finished packing our bags into the cars.  
"So I have to ride with a mind-reading freak? Great!" Jacob said with heavy sarcasm.

"Jacob!" I squealed turning and jumping on him.  
"Hey beautiful!"  
We all got in the cars and began our trip. Jacob and I played a few different games such as tic-tac-toe. I won most of them and I actually gave him a bruise when I punched him. Oh well, it'll be gone soon. I told Jacob about my day and he told me what had been happening with the pack. My assumption of Abigail and Seth dating wasn't true as of yet but Jacob predicted that by the time school started again it would be true. Soon, I fell asleep resting against Jacob.

When I woke up I was inside a house. After a few seconds I realized where I was. "Carmen! Eleazar! Tanya! Kate! Garrett!" I called as I ran into the living room. I hugged each of them and I heard the chuckles of my family behind them, mostly my Dad's. I peered around Eleazar, who I was currently hugging and poked my tongue out at him. That only made him laugh harder. I glared, wiggled out of Eleazars' grip and pounced on my Dad. Too bad he was so focused on laughing; maybe he would've seen it coming if he was paying attention to me. As soon as he hit the floor he stopped laughing. "What was that for?" he asked, shock clear on his face.  
"For laughing," I replied. I kissed him on the cheek then went back over to the Denali's. Finally I got around to Carmen, my favourite member of the Denali coven by far.  
"Bebé Linda! You've grown so much!" she smiled hugging me tighter.  
"Since we're all together, how about we go on a hunting trip? Anyone up for it?" Tanya asked.  
"Let's go!" Uncle Emmett yelled causing Jake to fall off the sofa.  
I glared at Uncle Emmett and went over to Jake. Everyone agreed to go on the hunting trip so we all took off. We found the forest that Tanya and the rest always hunted in and began. Uncle Emmett and I made our hunt a competition. Whoever caught the biggest prey won. The loser had to let us do something embarrassing to them. I already knew what I was going to do to Uncle Emmett. He would get a makeover – Eye shadow, blush, lipstick, a dress, the whole lot. Though I had no idea what he was planning for me but knowing Uncle Emmett it was probably something really bad. We had ventured further away from the group so Dad couldn't hear our thoughts and stop us. He hated it when we made our hunts competitions. I caught the scent of a bear, and I could instantly tell he was big. Uncle Emmett had obviously caught the scent as well as I heard his footsteps approaching quickly. Suddenly I saw movement in the trees. It wasn't an animal, it was way too fast and it wasn't a member of my family or the Denali's, it was someone else. He stopped and started walking towards me, an evil smile on his face.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Who is this mysterious Vampire and what does he want? REVIEW PLEASE! I really want to hear your thoughts. Your reviews will help me to write better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here! Enjoy. If you haven't already, check out my other story Lillian Rose Masen and let me know what you think! There is also a poll for that story so vote on that as well please!**

Chapter 2

Nessie P.O.V

I froze as he sauntered towards me, my breathing increasing with every step. After a few seconds he stopped and ran away. "Ness, are you alright?" my uncle asked frantically.  
"Y-yeah," I stuttered.  
"Come on, let's head back."  
We came across a few bears so we hunted them then went back to the group. I began to sing songs over and over again, translating them into different languages to hide the fact that I had just met this vampire. I know I should tell someone but I decided not to. "Edward!" Uncle Emmett called as we neared the group.  
"What?" he asked, looking over my mom's head.  
"Ness ran into some vampire."  
Of course Uncle Emmett couldn't keep a secret. "Who? Where? When?"  
"Dad, it was nothing, he ran off when Uncle Emmett turned up. I don't think he'll bother us again."  
"Ness, this is serious, he could've hurt you," Jacob said walking over and hugging me.  
"Yeah, but he didn't so can we please just drop it?"  
I heard a few exasperated sighs but no one argued. The run back to the house was quiet but I was sure I could feel someone watching me. When we got back I was sent to the room I was staying in and of course, Jacob followed. I walked over to the bed, sat down and pulled out my MP3. "No, no, no," I recited as I went over the songs.  
"How about this one?" Jacob said, picking one of my songs at random.  
It turned out to be Bridgit Mendler's Ready or Not. Not bad, I guess. I lay on the bed staring at the ceiling listening to the music, completely unaware of Jacob talking to me. "Ness! Are you listening?" he asked shaking me.  
"Huh? Sorry, no."  
"I was saying I don't want you out there without me and I definitely don't want you out as far as you were."  
"Okay."  
"Can I come in bebé linda?" Carmen asked from the other side of the door.  
"Sure," I replied.  
Carmen opened the door, walked over and sat beside me. "Are you okay? Emmett told us what happened."  
"Yeah, I'm fine, a little shaken maybe. I mean, I don't know why he came near me," I said as the silent tears began to fall.  
"Oh, it's okay. You're safe here," she said, holding me tighter.  
After about 5 minutes of crying I stopped. Carmen left saying she was going on a shopping trip with Alice. Jacob took her place beside me. We sat there for a while, just talking about random things. He eventually had me laughing. Whenever I was with Jacob I seemed to lose track of time and just to prove my point Mom called, "Renesmee, Jacob, dinner's ready."  
Jacob and I stood up and walked out to the kitchen to get our meals. We ate and went our separate ways to bed. I walked into the bathroom that was off my bedroom. I showered and let the water relax me. Once I felt the hot water start to run out I turned the shower off, dried myself and got changed into my pyjamas. When I walked into the bedroom I suddenly felt really strange. I felt the sudden urge to run out of the house and away from whatever was causing such a weird feeling but I also felt the urge to go back to where I met the vampire on our earlier hunting trip. I stood still, fighting the urge to move. I began to feel the urge to go back to the field move. It was coming closer to the house and within a minute it was right outside at the edge of the forest. The urge seemed stronger now that it was closer. Slowly and carefully, I turned to look out my window to see what was causing the urge. Suddenly I was staring into the glowing blood red eyes of the vampire I had met earlier. He was smiling evilly again and the urge to move increased. When I stayed frozen a look of confusion and frustration crossed his face for a brief second before he began to slowly saunter forward. I tried to move so I could close my window, even though it would be no use, but I couldn't. My breathing increased again. I couldn't even find my voice to scream for help. Why, oh why, did Dad have to be out at a time like this? Soon the red-eyed vampire was sitting on my windowsill. It all happened very quickly then. His fist collided with my head, knocking me out and I felt his ice-cold, granite arms around my body. I could feel the wind against my skin as he began to run but soon after my whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything and I couldn't hear. I couldn't even think.

**A/N: *Gasp* Who is this mysterious vampire and what does he want? Let me know what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alec P.O.V

I felt horrible. I didn't want to hurt her but by just looking at her reaction to seeing me, I was sure she was going to scream or run or do something that would ruin everything. I held her securely in my arms as I ran. I had to get her away from here; far away. I had been running for a two hours and she still hadn't woken up. I was just hoping I hadn't hit her too hard. I wasn't thinking at the time. Why didn't I just use my gift so she couldn't speak or do anything? "Stupid!" I thought. I didn't know how long I had until she woke up and I didn't know how much time I had to get her to safety. Thinking that, I picked up speed and ran as fast as I possibly could.

***********************Three Hours Later***********************

I felt Renesmee stir in my arms. Well, at least I was almost at the place I was heading to. "There you are!" I heard a female voice call.  
"Hey sis," I said as I walked into the cave. I carefully placed Renesmee down so she wouldn't be hurt. I sat opposite her and waited for her to wake up. I soon saw her eyelids flutter open. Her hand flew to her head and she hissed in pain. 'Great, I did hurt her' I thought. She sat up and began to frantically look around the cave. Her eyes soon adjusted to the darkness and when she saw me she hissed and opened her mouth to scream. I was in front of her in a second with my hand over her mouth. "Please, don't scream, don't run, just stay here," I begged.  
I slowly removed my hand from her mouth. "Why should I?" she asked, fear clear in her voice and on her face.  
"If you leave I won't be able to protect you, you'll be in a lot of danger if you leave."  
"Danger from who?"  
I hesitated for a few seconds before answering. "Danger from the Volturi, they have decided to come for you again. Caius wants to kill you and they aren't going to hesitate to kill anyone that stands in their way. I can protect you."  
"So, are you just trying to keep me here so they can come and get me without hurting my family?"  
"No, I didn't want to be a part of their wrong doings. They've gotten worse over the years. I'm sick of Aro and Caius with their constant 'do this, do that' orders. I left them along with my sister."  
As I said that Jane came into view. "Hello," she said smiling.  
Renesmee cringed back into the wall. "She won't hurt you, right Jane?"  
"Right."  
"Okay, I won't run and I won't scream but if I feel threatened at all I will leave."  
"Okay," I sighed.  
I stood up and went over to Jane. We decided we would try to hunt again. Since leaving the Volturi I have tried to hunt animals instead of humans but it wasn't working out too well. I caught the scent of some mountain lions so Jane and I took off in the direction they were in. When we returned Renesmee noticed our eyes had changed colour and was curious. "Are you guys hunting animals now?"  
"Yes, we wanted to be completely free from anything that would remind us of Volterra."  
"Well, I feel safer now that you're hunting animals, speaking of which, I need to hunt!"

Bella's P.O.V

After Renesmee and Jacob had finished dinner Tanya asked to speak to me in private. Edward and some of the others had headed north to see if they could find anything on the vampire from earlier. Once we were out of hearing range, Tanya spoke. "Bella, what are you going to do? You aren't going to leave? Are you?"  
"Honestly, I don't know. If we can't find anything on this vampire, we may. But I'll have to talk to Edward about this, okay?"  
"Okay."  
With that we headed back to the house. Jacob was already asleep, snoring loudly. Seriously, sometimes I feel his snoring can wake the dead. I continued down the hall to Renesmee's room. I knocked on her door, but everything was quiet; too quiet. I pushed the door open to find the room empty and the window open. I immediately pulled out my phone and dialled the familiar number. He answered on the first ring. "Bella, what's wrong?"  
"It's Renesmee, she gone!"  
"What? How?"  
"I don't know, I came back from talking to Tanya and her window was open and she was gone," I said between my dry sobs.  
"Don't worry Bella, we'll find her." With that, he hung up, as did I.

************************ 2 Days Later ************************

It had been two days since Renesmee's disappearance and we hadn't found anything. Whoever had taken her had been very thorough in making it impossible for us to find them. We started by trying to follow a trail outside the window but there were so many and most of them took to the trees. When we tried to follow them we found that basically every tree had the scent on them. And to make things harder, we couldn't recognise the scent as Renesmee's disguised it. We hadn't stopped looking for a second and with the amount of possible trails the vampire had made we could look forever and possibly not find her. I just hope with everything I am that my little girl is okay. Even though she looks 16 she is only 7 and will always be my little girl. Jacob was frantic, he had the entire pack from La Push up here helping to look and I was glad; the more help we had, the better.

Caius's P.O.V

I was finally going to get what I wanted, to rid the world of the hybrids. It had taken some persuading but I finally got Aro on board. The guard had silently made their way into the throne room to await their orders. "We will NOT let anyone stand in our way this time. If they do, we will destroy them as well. Do you understand?" I asked.  
"Yes master," they replied.  
"Good. Now, we are off to Alaska for our first kill. Renesmee Carlie Cullen."  
We all left and I was getting more and more excited as every second passed.

Alice P.O.V

I had followed one of the southern trails with Jasper, Rosalie and a few members of Jacob's pack. We were searching the trees when I had a vision. It was from Volterra.

_The guard were all gathered in the throne room.  
"We will NOT let anyone stand in our way this time. If they do, we will destroy them as well. Do you understand?" Caius asked.  
"Yes master," they replied.  
"Good. Now, we are off to Alaska for our first kill. Renesmee Carlie Cullen."  
They all began to file out of the room to leave and Caius seemed to be getting more and more excited with every passing second._

I let out a scream that was sure to be heard throughout all of Alaska. Jasper and Rosalie were on the opposite branch in a second. "Alice, what is it? What's wrong?" Jasper asked feeling my panic.  
I tried to speak but I was frozen in shock and panic. I needed to find my niece. I needed her to be safe. "Alice! We heard you on the other side o the forest. What's wrong?" Edward asked from below. It was now that I noticed our coven, the Denali's and the wolf pack were waiting for an answer. I found my voice and spoke clearly. "The Volturi are coming for Renesmee and they think she is here with us. They are, on Caius's decision, coming to rid the world of hybrids. Renesmee is first on their hit list and they are not going to stop. They will destroy anyone who tries to stop them." Everyone around me gasped and they began to search frantically again, although this time faster. To me though, everything seemed to be in slow motion.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I just want to thank MoonlightDiva and brit chic1 for your reviews! Reading them makes my day. I just wanted to get this chapter up before I head off to my school awards day. Anyway, enough of that, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 4

Alice P.O.V

I followed every trail I could find but with no luck. I hated whoever this vampire was. Not only had he taken my niece but he had also put her in danger and made it impossible to find her. Rosalie, Bella and Edward were pretty much as frantic as I was, Emmett was furious and worried, Carlisle and Esme were upset and frantic and the Denali's were frantic, although not quite as frantic as me. Kate looked like she was ready to rip someone's head off and quite frankly I didn't care, as long as it wasn't mine or one of my family's. Jasper was a mix of every emotion we felt, I was honestly a little scared of him right now. We searched high and low but we never found anything that could help us. If he hadn't had Renesmee with him when he was running all these different trails we probably would've been able to track him. We searched for the next two days trying every possible trail we could find. The fact that we didn't need sleep helped us a lot. We covered much more ground but there was no sign of Renesmee. It was the middle of the third day when we heard footsteps approaching. We all gathered on ground and waited. A minute later Caius and the guard came into view. "Well, well, well, what have we here?" Caius asked, "Where is Renesmee?"  
"You are NOT getting her!" Edward growled.  
"If you do not tell us we will destroy you all," Felix smiled. At least he was enjoying himself.  
Penelope, one of the new members, spoke next. "They don't know where she is, she was kidnapped a few days ago. I know where she is, follow me."  
How did she know where Renesmee was? Did she have something to do with this? "She knows where Renesmee is because she can locate someone as long as they are in the country and no, she didn't have anything to do with this," Edward said answering my thoughts.  
"Well, why aren't we following them to get Renesmee back?!" I shouted.  
We all ran at top speed after Caius and the guard. We soon came to a clearing and in front of me was a sight I thought I would never see.

Alec P.O.V

Renesmee had finally relaxed and was accepting the fact that I would keep her here until the Volturi left her alone. She always went hunting with us, Jane and I hunted more frequently at the moment due to the fact that animal blood isn't as satisfying as human blood. We were now back in the cave when I heard footsteps approaching quickly. I looked over at Jane who was talking to Renesmee. They had become friends over the last few days. Jane was by my side in a second. We both walked out and waited in the field for the approaching threat. Caius stepped through the trees first, followed by Felix, Santiago and the others. "She is in the cave, Alec and Jane are protecting her," Penelope stated. I hated everything about her. I had ever since she joined the guard.

_Flashback  
Heidi had just returned from 'fishing' when we first saw her. When Heidi brought the group into the throne room for us to feed Aro was immediately captivated by Penelope. He told us she was special and that we weren't to kill her. Aro went over the usual 'tour' act. As he shook Penelope's hand he read her thoughts. Apparently she could quite frequently tell where someone was, what they were doing and how long they had been there. He immediately brought her wrist to his mouth and bit her, signalling we could start to feed. When Penelope awoke three days later she immediately became the most annoying person ever. She would constantly annoy me in every possible way she could think of and Aro would allow it. He didn't want us to make her feel unwelcome. We let her do whatever she wanted and now Aro regretted it. I told him over and over again, she would turn out like this but of course, he didn't listen. I had asked him to just let her go. We already had a powerful tracker. Nope, he wanted to keep her. I told him it was either she goes or I go. He didn't believe me so when I threw my cloak on the floor he was in utter shock. Jane followed me seconds later. I was glad I was free and didn't have to put up with Penelope's annoying antics.  
End flashback._

I stared at them and laughed when Jane made Penelope burn. Not even a second had past when Caius ordered the guard forward. Jane and I crouched into a fighting position as they sauntered towards us. Penelope came at me and Santiago went for Jane. It was impossible to fight all of them off, I mean seriously, Caius had most of the 30 guard members here. When the guard had us pinned Felix walked past us and into the cave. I heard Renesmee scream as he did. "Let me go!" she yelled.  
Caius stalked past us and into the cave. I used my gift now and Jane and I were immediately free. I tore Santiago's head from his body as I saw the Cullen and Denali clans appear at the edge of the forest. They seemed to be in shock. I guess I would be, they didn't know Jane and I had quit the guard so this probably looked awkward. I was taken by surprise when they entered the field and that caused my gift to stop working. I was pinned under a few of the guard as was Jane. Renesmee began to scream again. Edward and the rest of them came to help us. Edward and Emmett stalked inside the cave while the rest of them began to tear the guard apart. The field was soon covered in burning heaps, purple smoke rising from them. The covens gathered around me and Jane. They seemed confused and protective. I think they were debating whether or not to kill us. "Don't kill them! They helped Renesmee," Edward called as he exited the cave. Renesmee was by his side.  
The Cullen's and the Denali's backed away from us and let Edward through. "Okay Alec, I know why you took Renesmee but could you please explain that to everyone else?"  
I nodded and told them why I had taken her. "As you know the Volturi wanted to rid the world of Hybrids, well, Caius did anyway, Aro just said yes because he was sick of Caius's constant begging and yelling saying that the hybrids were dangerous. I thought by taking her it would confuse the Volturi; I guess I forgot about Penelope."  
Bella and the others nodded and they were hugging Renesmee in a second. I could hear her laugh and then she started crying. "I missed you guys so much!" She tried to peer around the group but it wasn't really possible. "Thank you for helping me Alec. You too Jane!"  
"No problem," we said together.  
I could suddenly smell wet dog. "Great, here comes the werewolf," I thought.  
Edward snickered at my thought but continued to hug his daughter. I looked over to see a few tall, russet-skinned teenage boys staring at the burning piles. They looked over at me and Jane next. Some of them growled while others just gave us a dirty look and wrinkled their noses. "You smell bad too you know," Jane said.  
One of the boys started to shake a little but it wasn't anything to worry about. They looked over at the Cullens and Denali's next. They seemed confused as to why they were hugging. It did look like they were just hugging each other given the fact that Renesmee was as small as her mother. Bella was dry sobbing as were some of the others. I looked back at the boys on the other side of the field. One of the taller ones, about 6'4, was glaring at me while shaking violently. "Can't... breathe," Renesmee gasped from inside the hug. They quickly let her go and she bent forward gasping for air while laughing a little. When she looked up she saw the boys opposite her. "Jacob!" she called running over to him. He smiled and hugged her back. "Alright, well, we'd better be going," Jane said, "Bye Renesmee! It was nice to see you again!"  
"Yes, I guess it was!" she called back, "It would've been better under different circumstances though! But please stay!"  
Jane looked up at Edward and Carlisle, asking for permission I guess. They both nodded and Carlisle said "You did help Renesmee, although it would've been nice for you to tell us what you were doing. But given the fact that you were helping her and that you have nowhere to go, you are more than welcome to stay with us, right Tanya?"  
"Right!"  
"Okay, well let's head back!" Alice exclaimed.  
With that we all ran back to the Denali's house. Now, what was I going to do about Renesmee?

**Next chapter Alec reveals he is in love with Ness! How should Edward react? More importantly how should Nessie react? Also, who's P.O.V do you want me to write the next chapter in? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I would like to thank MoonlightDiva for your reviews. Reading them really keeps me writing! I've realized I haven't written in Nessie's P.O.V for a while; I think the last time was in chapter 2, so this chapter is completely Nessie's P.O.V!  
I also have another story called Lillian Rose Masen and I'm not getting many reviews on it. Could you guys PLEASE check it out, review and let me know what you think? It would mean the world to me! Okay, enough of my rambling, on with the story!**

Chapter 5

Nessie's P.O.V

We were on our way back to the Denali's house when Alec tugged lightly on my arm. He nodded towards the forest. I slowed just a bit and as we were about to turn Dad was in front of us staring at me. "Where do you think you're going?"  
"Uh, Alec just wanted to hunt, he's hunting animals now and he finds having me there to help makes it easier."  
Dad stared at both of us for a few seconds before stepping aside. "If you aren't back within two hours I'm coming to get you!" he called as we ran off.  
Once we were well out of hearing range and Dad's 5 mile thought radius I stopped, stepped in front of Alec and asked "What did you want to talk about?"  
"Okay, so I don't really know how to say this, but I uh, well I'm..." he stuttered.  
"Alec, you can tell me anything, you've done that enough over the past few days, please talk to me."  
He took a deep, unnecessary breath and said, "Renesmee, I'm in love with you."  
I froze. I had not been expecting him to say that. I thought he'd probably say something like he'd hunted a human or he didn't want to stay with us. I was quiet for a long while. "Renesmee?" Alec asked, clearly worried.  
"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was lost in my thoughts," I said smiling innocently.  
He stared at me for a moment before asking, "What do you say? Will you, uh, will you go out with me?"  
My eyes widened slightly when he said that. Did he seriously just ask me out? I could feel my heart start to pick up pace and I'm sure he could hear it. "I-I'll have to think about it."  
"Okay," he said sounding slightly disappointed. We both went to find something to hunt. I walked around the clearing aimlessly. I honestly didn't know if I wanted a boyfriend right now. I mean I had experienced a break-up just a few weeks ago. Jackson Peters was the one who broke my heart. I honestly thought I was in love with him and I was sure he felt the same way towards me. That is, until I caught him kissing Sasha Collins, the new girl.

_Flashback  
It was Friday morning and I was heading towards my Music class. On the way I peered into the Biology lab. Jackson was there but he hadn't seen me. Normally he would be watching the door, I mean I did this everyday and he always looked up. The past few days though, he seemed to be in another world. It was then that I saw why. Sasha Collins walked over to him and sat on his desk. He smiled as she brought her lips to his. My breathing increased and I turned away from the scene. Was my boyfriend seriously cheating? When I saw him later that day he was with Sasha. He claimed they were cousins. When he said that I said, well more like shouted, "So you kiss your cousin on the lips for a minute?"  
When I said that he seemed to freeze but I could tell he wanted to run. Sasha seemed to know something I didn't. When I asked her how she felt about Jackson cheating she said she already knew and didn't care. I turned to Jackson and said "It's either her or me. Now pick."  
Jackson didn't hesitate. He went straight to Sasha and kissed her fiercely. I could feel the tears of anger and betrayal threatening to fall. I ran off and swore I was never going to love anyone again, just in case. I did not want to live through the heartbreak that I was now, again.  
End Flashback._

I suddenly walked into something cold and hard; Alec. "Hey, so have you decided?"  
I shook my head in response. "Need more time," was all I said.  
We decided it would be a good idea to head back to the house. I began to think about random things, just to distract myself from thinking about the conversation Alec and I had earlier. When we arrived my Dad was outside. "I was just about to come looking for you."  
"Why? We back and it hasn't been two hours," I said.  
He looked down at his watch. "You're right, it's been two hours and one minute," he said smiling.  
"Oh no! Am I in trouble?" I asked, faking fear. It didn't work out too well though as I was smiling.  
"Yes," he smiled back.  
Before I knew it he was tickling me on the ground.  
"Okay, okay! I've learnt my lesson!" I said while laughing.  
I laughed for a minute after Dad stopped. I don't know how he does it, but whenever he tickles me I can't help but laugh for a while after he stops. Dad went outside to talk to Alec about the rules of living with us. I quickly went over to Mom and asked her quietly "Could you put your shield around me please?"  
"Why?"  
"I just want some privacy."  
"Okay, you're good."  
I walked up to the room I was staying in, switched my MP3 on and began to think about what Alec had asked me. I knew when a vampire said they were in love that meant they had found their soul mate. Was it possible? Was I Alec's soul mate? If it is true, then what about Jacob? I mean he imprinted on me when I was born. I couldn't be made for two people, could I? I had no idea what to do. "Mom, can you come here please?" I asked in a normal voice, I knew she could hear me.  
"What is it Ness?" she asked as she sat on my bed beside me.  
"Well, I'm really confused about something."  
"What are you confused about?"  
I placed my hand on hers and replayed my earlier conversation with Alec. I then replayed images and memories of Jacob and how he had imprinted on me. I showed her, or told her, whatever you want to call it, that I was confused about who's feelings were real who's were not.  
"So that's why you wanted my shield around you."  
I nodded and then replayed my question.  
"Well, maybe you should spend time with both of them, one-on-one, and find out."  
"How would I do that?" I asked.  
"Just look at how they react to being around you, listen to what they say and then once you've spent some time with both of them alone, spend some time with them together. Once you've done that, come to me and I'll help you."  
'Don't tell Dad,' I put in her head.  
She gave me a smile that said 'don't worry, I won't' before leaving the room. I guess since Alec was busy with Dad I would spend some one-on-one time with Jacob. I switched off my MP3 and walked out to the living room to find Jacob. I was sure he was out here but he wasn't. I stood still, wondering where he could be. "Hey Loch Ness!" he said playfully, spinning me around.  
"I'm not Loch Ness," I said sternly. I'd told him a million times not to call me that.  
"Sorry, so what do you want to do?"  
I thought about it for a minute. I actually didn't know what I wanted to do. Jacob, seeing I didn't know what I wanted to do, picked up the x-box controllers and said "How about we play a little game of racing?"  
I smiled and snatched one of the controllers from his hand. I'm glad Dad let him bring the x-box. We played for a good 45 minutes before Dad came back with Alec. "I guess Dad gave you one of his super-long, super-boring speeches," I said as he walked through the door.  
"Yep, pretty much, you want to do something?"  
"Yeah, sure. I just gotta finish this race."  
I sped past Jacob, pushing his car off the track. "Unfair!" he laughed.  
"I win!" I announced as I crossed the finish-line.  
I stood up and walked to my room with Alec behind me. "So what do you want to do?" he asked.  
"You could tell me about your past, if you remember it."  
"Okay," he said. I was sure to watch his face. I was basically studying how he reacted to being around me, like Mom said to.  
"So, I was born in England a long time ago. Believe it or not, but Jane is older than me by about five minutes. According to Aro, our powers were evident even when we were human. We were feared by a lot of people and if anyone was mean to us or our family they would have bad luck I guess. Those who were kind were rewarded. Aro saved us before we were burnt at the stake."  
"Why were you going to be burnt?"  
"People were accusing us of being witches."  
I listened as Alec told the rest his story, from his newborn years to now. He told me about all the battles he had been in and how he felt when he saw me for the first time. It was the exact same way Jacob felt. How was I ever going to work this out? By the time I finished listening to Alec's story it was getting dark. "Dinner time Ness!" Mom called. She sounded frustrated. How long had she been calling me? I walked out and sat down beside Jacob. "I've called you five times Renesmee. What were you doing?" she asked.  
Whoops. "I was listening to Alec's stories."  
"Alright."  
I finished eating and went to get ready for bed. I began to think of ways to get Jacob and Alec to spend some time with me together. They had a big disliking for each other. I guess it was normal though. I mean vampires and werewolves aren't best friends, they're more like mortal enemies. I soon fell asleep and dreamed peacefully.

**************** The Next Morning ****************

After a lot of tugging and fake crying I was able to Jacob to spend some time with me and Alec. We were in my room and they were sitting as far away from each other as possible. I was sitting on the bed staring at them. After a few minutes of complete silence I spoke. "Alright you two, you are both my friends and you will learn to get along!" They both stared at me like I was crazy. "Jacob, you get along with my family, Alec is no different."  
"Are you kidding? He drinks humans!"  
"He does not! His eyes are turning yellow!"  
Jacob looked at Alec and then he looked back at me. "I see, sorry," he mumbled.  
"And Alec, if my family can put up with Jacob then you can to."  
"I guess I can try."  
"Good, now, get along," I said motioning for them to move closer.  
Again, they stared at me like I was crazy, but the obeyed and moved closer. Soon enough, they were sitting beside me. They both seemed to be protective over me. They were ready to get me away from the other if he tried anything. We spent most of the day in my room or outside together. I didn't let them out of my sight though, just in case. All day, both of them fought for my attention. At one point Jacob punched Alec and he punched him back. Dad came out and stopped it before it got nasty and that was my cue to let them go their separate ways. I went inside to find Mom. She was in her room reading Wuthering Heights. I had seriously lost count of how many times she'd read that book. Even Dad had given up. She looked up from her book when I walked in. "Are you ready to talk?" she asked.  
I nodded and sat beside her. As soon as my hand came in contact with her I showed her how the guys had reacted. I showed that Alec and Jacob had reacted the same way to spending alone time with me, going back and forth showing her the similarities. I also showed her what had happened this morning. I showed her all the begging I had to do and how they had reacted to being in such close proximity to each other; everything.  
"Okay... I actually don't know honey. They both seem to have feelings for you. Maybe you should talk to your Dad."  
I was reluctant but I nodded and went to find him. It wasn't hard though. He was seated at the piano like usual. "Hi princess," he said as I sat beside him.  
I placed my hands on the keys and joined him in playing his song. While I was playing I replayed everything I had showed Mom. Once I finished he stopped playing as did I. He stood up and I followed. I had no idea what he was doing but I was not going to have him hurt one of my friends. He lifted my face so I was looking at him, placed his hands on my shoulders and said "You should do whatever you think is right, that's what will make you happy."  
"That's the problem Dad. I don't know what will make me happy. I don't want to live through the heart-break I went through a few weeks ago and I don't want to hurt either of them."  
"Renesmee, I can't really help you here. I don't want you dating because it means you're growing up, but if you are going to date you need to pick your boyfriends without my help. As much as I hate to see you in pain, heart-break only makes you stronger and it helps you to find the one you're meant to be with."  
"So you're saying, just choose one and if it doesn't work out, it's not meant to be?"  
"Something like that, yes. But be careful, you have to be sure the other doesn't know about your decision because you don't want to lose them. Trust me, your Mom had the same problem once, but I don't need to go into that because you already know the story."  
I nodded and walked downstairs to find the guys. It was time for me to choose.

**A/N: I'm sure you may know who it is but you may be wrong! Who do you think it is? If you have any idea's for Nessie's relationship (ups and downs etc) PLEASE let me know. Make sure you send your idea's in a PM! I will give you credit! Thanks guys! The next chapter will be up later today or tomorrow! Review! PM!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yay! It's time for Ness to choose who she wants to be with! How will the other react? Let's find out...**

Chapter 6

Nessie's P.O.V

As I walked into the living room I saw Jacob and Alec glaring at each other. They'd been doing that ever since I spent time with them together. "Alright guys, knock it off!"  
They immediately brought their attention to me. Jacob smiled, showing his glistening white teeth. Alec smiled as well and I was instantly captivated by him. His smile seemed to widen when he realized I was staring. I quickly looked away; bring my attention back to why I was here. "Jacob, can I speak to you in private please?" I asked.  
He nodded and followed me outside. I continued to walk until we were out of hearing range. Jacob brushed his hand along my jaw leaving a streak of heat behind his touch. I moved away from him. "What's wrong Nessie?" he asked.  
"Look, Jake, I know you have feelings for me and I love you, but like a brother, that's all. I just want to be friends."  
Jacob looked hurt by my words but he had to know the truth. "Well, that's what we are Ness, you didn't need to say it."  
I shrugged and turned towards the house. I was about to run when I felt Jacob's large hand on my shoulder. "Ness, why did you bring me out here?" he asked.  
"I just wanted to tell you what I just did."  
"Well, you could've told me back at the house."  
"If you haven't noticed by now, Alec doesn't like you and I didn't want him to get angry or hurt you. He doesn't want me to be friends with you."  
"I know, but if he's going to judge you based on who you're friends with, you should hang out with him."  
"You're just saying that because you don't like him."  
"No I'm not Ness."  
"Whatever," I smiled, "Race you back!" I called as I ran away.  
Jacob closed in on me quickly but I kept the lead. When I reached the house, I saw Alec waiting by the door. "Your turn," I said motioning for him to follow me. I moved towards the trees but after walking for a few seconds I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and saw Jacob following. I pointed towards the house and said "Home!"  
"But..."  
"No Jacob, home."  
"Geez Nessie, I'm not a dog," he mumbled, turning around.  
"Actually, you technically are."  
Once he was gone I continued walking with Alec. "So Alec, what do you think of me?"  
"Well Renesmee, I think you are beautiful, talented, kind, energetic, funny, smart... do you want me to continue?"  
"Yes please," I said, still trying to think of how to ask him out.  
"Okay, so where was I?" I had to laugh at that, vampires can't forget things. Alec joined in laughing before continuing his list. We continued to walk through the forest, Alec leading us somewhere. "...compassionate and you can be quite feisty," he said, finishing his list. It was now that I realized we were in a beautiful meadow. Two smaller trees that had been tied together by a strangler vine formed an archway into an amazing little clearing. Taller trees formed a canopy over the top of us. The little light shining through was a pretty jade colour. The grass was soft and green and it was dotted with a wide selection of wildflowers. On the far western side I could see the edge of a lake. This place was perfect for my plan, but why did Alec bring me here? Was he planning something? "Come on, let's take a look around," he said holding out his hand.  
I took it eagerly and he began to lead me around the meadow. It was small, but it was amazing. We were soon seated on the grass. Alec was playing with a strand of my hair as it blew in the gentle breeze. This place was so romantic and the mist that was creeping in was only adding to the romantic scene. I looked up at Alec. He was smiling warmly and affectionately. I could hear the birds singing high in the tree tops and I could hear the steady beating of a lion's heart in the distance. Combined, they surprisingly made a beautiful tune. I looked back at Alec; he was smiling wider now, like he'd just gotten an idea. He moved his right hand gently across my face and down to my neck, wiping my hair away as he went. He then, slowly, leant towards me. Seconds later, his lips brushed against mine. I felt his fingers twist around the roots of my hair as I wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss was sweet and gentle yet it had feeling to it. I was defiantly going to bring Alec back here again. All too soon, he pulled away. He was smiling wider than I'd ever seen anyone smile before and I'm sure I was the same. "Will you be my girlfriend Renesmee?" he asked.  
I looked down at the ground, pretending to think. I looked back at his now golden eyes and whispered, "Yes."  
He smiled again and kissed me. I suddenly heard a growl behind me. I abruptly broke the kiss and turned to find Jacob standing in the archway shaking. "Jake, calm down or you're gonna phase," I said, terrified of his sudden outburst. I guess it was a surprise to him, well, to me as well, but he didn't need to act like he was.  
"Don't you 'Jake' me! Is this why you said you just wanted to be friends? So you could go out with that leech?" he basically shouted.  
"No! Well, yes, in a way, but Jacob please!"  
"Goodbye Ness," he said before disappearing behind into the trees.  
"You said a real friend wont judge you on who your other friends are!" I shouted, throwing his words back at him.  
I sat down beside Alec again, not even realizing I had gotten up. He put his arms around me and said, "Well, if he can't accept the fact that you and I are dating, he isn't a true friend."  
"Wait, did you say we're dating?" I asked, wiping the tears away.  
"Yeah, well I assume we are because we kissed and you said yes when I asked you to be my girlfriend."  
"Well, a kiss can mean anything, it doesn't necessarily mean we're dating and I may've been kidding when I said yes."  
"Oh," he said sounding disappointed."  
"I'm kidding Alec. I said yes and I mean it. I love you, that's actually why I asked to speak with you alone."  
He perked up at that. I stood up and held out my hand. He took it and I pulled him up. Odd, I know, it's not normal for a girl to help a guy up but hey, who said I was normal? Alec and I ran back to the house. I hoped that I would find Jacob lounging around or talking to Mom but with my luck, he wasn't there. Why did Mom have to pass her bad luck on to me? I walked into the kitchen and saw Dad looking at Alec. He had a weird look on his face but when he saw me he smiled. "I'm glad you're happy," he whispered as he walked past me.  
Mom seemed happy when I saw her so obviously she hadn't heard about Jacob. "Jacob ran away?" Dad asked. Oops, I guess I hadn't even thought about it around Dad.  
"What? Why?" Mom asked.  
"Yes, Jacob ran away." I answered.  
"Why?" Mom asked again.  
"Because he saw Alec and I kissing."  
"YOU KISSED MY DAUGHTER!?" Dad shouted.  
Great. Dad charged at Alec and they both ran out the door. Mom and I were close behind them. "Dad stop!" I shouted.  
He was holding Alec by the neck, pinning him against a tree.  
"Edward, you have to understand that our daughter is growing up. She's going to have boyfriends, you didn't act this way when Jackson kissed her," Mom said.  
Dad released Alec and said, "That's because I didn't know he kissed her."  
He turned to me and Alec and said "I'm sorry guys, just be sure not to kiss in front of me okay."  
Alec nodded but I shook my head and said "No way! You're not getting off the hook that easily! I'm going to get revenge on you guys for kissing in front of me!" After I said that I started to kiss Alec again. I heard Dad pretend to gag before he left with Mom. I stopped kissing Alec and listened to what was happening inside. I could hear Mom, she was upset that Jacob had left again without saying goodbye and Dad was trying to comfort her. 'I'm going to go to the main house' I thought, looking through the window. Dad nodded slightly and I ran off, Alec following close behind.

**A/N: YAY! Alec and Ness are dating! What did you think? I've been waiting FOREVER to write this chapter! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone, so this is just a filler chapter. The next few chapters are going to be in Alec, Jacob or Nessie's P.O.V and they'll basically contain stuff about the love triangle. Oh, and there will soon be more action with the Volturi!**

Chapter 7

Alec's P.O.V

"Hey Ness, I'm sorry about your friend running off," I said as we got closer to the house.  
"No, Alec it's fine. He'll come back he just needs to blow off some steam," she replied. She sounded sure but I could see by the look in her eyes, she was upset. I dropped the subject and tried to think of something else to say. I was about to speak when Emmett came out of the house. "Hey Nessie!" he boomed spinning her around.  
"Can't... breathe..."  
"Sorry," he said putting her down. He turned and went inside, Ness and I following a few seconds later. Renesmee was greeted by her family although only some of them greeted me. Ness walked past me, grabbed my hand and sat us down on the white leather sofa. I could see Emmett looking at us in confusion as were most of the others. Jasper seemed to know everything due to the fact he could feel our emotions. Renesmee realized their stares and said "Oh, yeah, Alec and I are dating now!"  
"Is that why Jacob isn't with you?" Esme asked.  
"Well, kinda. He saw us kissing so..."  
"Where are your parents?"  
"Mom's a little upset Jake ran away and Dad's trying to comfort her up at the cottage."  
I looked down at Ness; her eyes were glassy, as if she was about to cry and she was starting to breathe a little heavier.  
"Renesmee, what's wrong?" I asked, worried.  
"I just miss Jake, that's all. He's been around ever since I was born and he's like a big brother. He's never left us, not since I've been born."  
"Its okay Nessie, we'll find him. No matter how much he stinks," Alice said, laughing at the last part.  
Ness nodded and said "I think I'm going to go to my room."  
She stood up and disappeared. "I'm just going to make sure she's alright," I said standing up.  
When I found her room she was lying on her bed, in her pyjamas with her face in a pillow. "Are you alright Ness?" I asked as I sat beside her.  
"Yeah," she mumbled into the pillow, "I just need to sleep."  
"Okay, well, I'll see you in the morning."  
I looked over my shoulder as I shut the door. She'd rolled onto her side and was now facing the window, no doubt, hoping that Jacob would come back.

***************************** 3 Days Later *****************************

Nessie's P.O.V

It had been three days since Alec and I started dating and three days since Jacob left. He hadn't called or made any appearance. I'd called Billy and the pack so many times I'd actually lost track of my phone calls. My next phone bill was going to be big, that's for sure. No one had seen Jacob since I had, which bothered me. He hadn't told anyone where he was going and he didn't bother to say goodbye. Since Jacob left, Alec had been claiming that I wasn't as happy as before and I guess he was right. I was worried for his safety even though I know he can protect himself. Everyone had been looking for Jacob lately but they hadn't found anything. I suddenly heard Mom yelling at someone outside. "Do you know how upset she's been? She hasn't spoken to anyone but Alec and she barely eats anything! Come on Jacob! Grow up!"  
Wait a second, did she just say Jacob? I leapt off the couch I was sitting on, pulled the front door open and there he was. He wasn't looking at Mom and she was getting frustrated. "Look Bella, I don't care!" he said furiously. I looked around the deck; obviously they hadn't heard me come out. I found a small pebble and threw it at Jacob. It hit his back and he turned around to look at me. Well, more like glare. "Don't talk to my Mom like that!" I shouted, crossing my arms. I ran outside and stood in front of Jacob, staring up at him. "Why did you leave? I was so upset!" I said starting to cry.  
"Look, Ness I'm sorry but I can't stand to have my heart broken again."  
"Again?" I asked, confused.  
"Yes, again. The first time I got my heart broken was by your mother."  
"Okay! TMI!"  
Jacob laughed slightly at that and walked inside. Well, at least it's a sign he might stay. I quickly ran after him. After talking with Jacob I found out that he had run all the way to northern Canada. I decided to try and get Alec and Jacob to bond. "But why Ness? We're never going to like each other," Jacob complained.  
"Well, I'd be happier if my boyfriend and my best friend could get along."  
"But..."  
"No buts Jacob or I'll get the spray bottle," I smiled walking upstairs.  
I hadn't even been in my room for five minutes when I heard Jacob and Alec arguing. Okay, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. I ran downstairs and paused just around the corner to the living room entrance. "I knew her first! If you hadn't come here she would probably be mine now! She was never yours!"Jacob yelled.  
"Well she didn't choose you now, did she? She obviously doesn't love you the way you love her so just get over it!" Alec yelled slightly quieter.  
I heard Jacob's fist collide with something, probably Alec, then I heard the window break.  
"ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yelled walking into the living room. "Jacob, you will be helping to fix that window!"  
"It's his fault Ness, he should've kept his mouth shut!"  
"No! You have to learn how to control your temper!" I shouted. "Alec, are you alright?" Yeah, I know, stupid question because vampires can't get hurt.  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Jacob, pick up the glass!" I ordered.  
He gave me a weird look but did as I said. I smiled and said "Good boy!" while patting his head.  
So I guess I won't be able to get them to get along anytime soon. "What happened to my window?" Grandma Esme asked when she came inside a few minutes later. "Oh, Jacob pushed Alec through it," I said walking downstairs. I looked into the living room and saw that only half the glass had been moved and Jacob was nowhere in sight. "He didn't finish the job," I growled.  
"What?" Grandma asked.  
"I told Jacob to pick up all the glass and he only picked up half of it."  
Grandma sighed. "Alec, would you be so kind and pick up the rest of the glass?"  
"Sure Esme, Ness stay out, I don't want you to but yourself." With that, he began to pick up the rest of the glass at vampire speed. He was done in a matter of seconds. Grandma left to get the glass from the supplier and returned with it about an hour and ten minutes later. Alec, Dad and Grandma put the glass in place and the window was soon fixed. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Alec asked.  
"Sure, what movie do you have in mind?"  
"I was thinking something like one of the Harry Potter movies or something."  
"Yay! I love the Harry Potter movies. Let's watch Goblet of Fire. There's actually a guy in there that looks kinda like Dad!"  
"Really?" Alec asked.  
"Yeah!"  
Alec put the movie in and we both curled up on the sofa. I saw a flash from beside me. When I looked up Aunt Alice had the camera. I smiled and went back to watching the movie. After a few more flashes, Aunt Alice left and I curled up closer to Alec and soon fell asleep.

**A/N: Okay, this may not be my best chapter but, oh well. Anyway, REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! For those of you that haven't visited my profile, I'm just letting you know I'm on twitter. Follow me Renesmee4eva14. The username Renesmee4eva was already taken so... yeah. Anyway on twitter I'll post tweets as to when I'll post new chapters or stories and if I haven't been posting you'll find out why. It's basically a way for me to communicate with you guys away from FF. So, follow me! I hope to see you guys following me soon! Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 8

Nessie P.O.V

When I woke up Alec was playing with my hair. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I realized I was still on the couch. "Did I sleep here all night?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I didn't want to wake you so I stayed here with you by my side," Alec replied.  
Alec slowly moved his face closer to mine. As his lips brushed against mine my heart sped up. I heard Dad clear his throat behind me. 'Go away,' I thought as I continued to kiss Alec. I soon heard his footsteps disappear. When I stopped kissing Alec I stood up and walked to the kitchen for breakfast. "What would you like?" Dad asked.  
"The same as usual," I replied.  
Dad began to fry the bacon and cook my eggs. I knew he was a vampire but it still amazed me how fast he could cook. After he set the plate in front of me I ate in silence. Alec watched me the entire time. Once I'd finished I washed my plate, fork and knife. I then went upstairs and changed into something suitable for hunting. "Hey, do you want to go hunting Alec?" I asked.  
"Sure," he replied grabbing my hand.  
I ran as fast as I could and Alec tagged along. He didn't complain that I was slow, he was just happy to be with me. I suddenly caught the scent of a large male mountain lion. I could hear his heart thumping in the distance. I pulled away from Alec and ran towards the mouth-watering scent. I paused a few metres from him. I watched carefully as he turned to face me. He was the biggest mountain lion I'd ever seen. I closed the distance between us and sunk my teeth into his neck. His blood was sweeter than normal but it tasted wrong. I pushed his body of mine and tried to rid my mouth of the taste. I ran towards the creek opposite me and rinsed my mouth out. I slowly returned to the lion. I looked over his body and saw the blood staining his fur wasn't red like it should be. It was more of a purplish-red. My head began to feel clouded and I began to feel weak. "Renesmee, are you alright?" Alec asked as he suddenly appeared in front of me. I now realized I was swaying. I was still staring down at the lion when the ground began to rush closer to my face. My world went black.

Alec P.O.V

Renesmee didn't look too well. She seemed paler than normal and she appeared to be getting weaker as each second passed. I ran over to her and asked "Renesmee, are you alright?"  
She didn't answer but continued to stare at the lion she'd just attacked. She suddenly began to fall. I caught her head just before it hit the ground. "Renesmee, wake up!" I said, worried. Her heart was still fast but it seemed to be slightly slower than before. It was then that I noticed the purplish-red coloured stain on the lion's fur. I slowly tilted my head towards the lion and sniffed. The blood smelt sweet yet off. I began to panic. Whatever was making that lion smell off had to be some kind of poison that was now doing some kind of harm to Renesmee. I quickly scooped her up and ran as fast as I possibly could. Within a matter of minutes I was in hearing range of the house. As I exited the forest I saw Edward waiting by the door. "Thank you Alec, I'll need you to take me to the lion immediately," he said as he took Renesmee from me and handed her to Carlisle.  
I nodded and ran back towards the clearing Renesmee had just hunted in. As I got closer I could smell dog. Jacob was definitely close by. As I entered the clearing I saw him leaning over the lion. "I wouldn't touch that," I warned.  
He looked up at Edward and he nodded, backing up my warning. Jacob stepped away from the lion as Edward walked closer to examine it. "Well, it's definitely some kind of poison. I'm not sure exactly what it is though."  
"Poison? What are you talking about?" Jacob asked.  
"Renesmee was hunting earlier and this was her prey. She blacked out after starting to drink it," I explained.  
Jacob began to shake violently as he slowly walked closer to me. "You're saying Renesmee hunted a poisoned lion and you didn't stop her?" he asked through clenched teeth.  
"No. I had no idea the lion was poisoned until she blacked out and I saw the stain on the lion's fur. I immediately took Renesmee back to the house," I replied calmly.  
"Jacob, just back off. We need to get back to Renesmee and show Carlisle this," he said holding up a small container with some of the lion's blood in it.  
Jacob nodded quickly and ran towards the house with Edward and I close behind.

Edward's P.O.V

As soon as I entered the house I ran into Carlisle's study which was once again set up like a hospital room. "The lion was definitely poisoned," I said, holding out the container.  
"I see, I have no idea what this is. I'll be back soon; I just need to run some tests. Keep an eye on Ness," Carlisle said as he left with the container.  
I watched Renesmee for a few hours. All she did was breathe slowly. I sat by her side, helpless, as her heart rate slowed and her body became paler and weaker. Carlisle finally returned ad entered the room. "It's some kind animal poison. It's meant to knock an animal out but it is extremely harmful, possibly even fatal to humans."  
"What can we do?" I asked, frantically looking at my daughter as she battled to survive.  
"I'm sure I know the company that makes the poison, we'll have to see them and get an antidote if it's possible."  
"We have to go now!" I said as I read his thoughts.  
I ran outside and Carlisle was close behind. "Where are you going?" Bella called as I ran past her.  
"To get something to save Ness!" I replied as I started the car.  
As soon as Carlisle shut the door I sped out of the garage and down the drive. I needed to get to Seattle as fast as possible.

**Okay, so I lied. The chapter's aren't exactly about the love triangle but they will be, I promise. So what is going to happen to Ness? Are Edward and Carlisle going to be able to help her? Or will something happen to Ness? How is Alec going to cope? Review! Don't forget to follow me on twitter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Edward's P.O.V

I was out of my mind with worry. My one and only daughter was at home, dying, and I was here, stopped by a police officer. I should've known better than to speed through such a small town. Well, Forks is smaller than Seattle but still, I should've known I'd get caught. The officer handed me the ticket and walked away. Once he was out of sight I sped through town until I came to the address Carlisle had told me to find. I pulled over and basically ran at a fast human pace to the front door. I knocked twice on the door. By the time the man had opened it Carlisle was by my side. "Can I help you?" he asked.  
"Yes, you are the person that created the hunting poison for lions, correct?" Carlisle replied.  
"That would be me. What can I do for you?"  
"My daughter swallowed some of the poison and we need an antidote now," I rushed.  
He stared at me in shock for a moment. He had every right to I guess, I had just said 'my daughter' and I only looked seventeen. "I'm so very sorry sir, but I don't have an antidote. On the container it specifically says 'not for human consumption'. You should've kept your daughter away."  
I growled at him and just as I was about to attack Carlisle put a restraining hand on my shoulder. "You don't understand, she's at home dying!"  
"Sir, I understand completely but unfortunately I can't do anything."  
"Well, here's a thought, create an antidote so if this ever happens again to anyone they will be able to save their loved ones!" I half shouted as I walked back towards the car.  
"What are we going to do Carlisle? I can't lose her," I said once we were on the road again.  
"I can only think of one option and that's to change her."  
"I know, I thought of that too, but the question is, will it work? She's part vampire but she's also compatible with Jacob. If vampire venom is poisonous to him it could be poisonous to Renesmee."  
"Well, the only thing we can do is try and hope for the best," Carlisle responded.  
The rest of the drive was silent. I began to think about how Bella would react. I know she never thought we would have to change her and she knows that Renesmee is compatible with Jacob. I'm certain she wouldn't want to risk anything, but I had to try. When we finally arrived back at the house Bella was pacing on the deck. I didn't bother to park in the garage; I just opened the door and ran into the house. "Edward, did you get the antidote?" Bella asked from behind me. I was now sitting beside Renesmee's bed. "No, he didn't have any. The only thing I can think of doing is changing her."  
"What? I don't know Edward. Vampire venom is dangerous to Jacob and Renesmee is very similar to him. What if it poison's her as well?" she asked, worry clear in every word.  
"We only have one way to find out."  
Bella was immediately in front of me, blocking my path to Renesmee. "I won't risk it Edward."  
"Bella, this may be our last chance to save her. Do you really want to risk losing her now?"  
She stepped to the side and nodded. I held Renesmee's wrist gently and slowly brought it towards my mouth. "I'm so sorry princess," I whispered before I bit her, injecting my venom.  
I now realized that the entire family had gathered in Carlisle's office and were now watching me.  
"I hope this works," Rosalie muttered.  
My head snapped around to look at Alice. "It will!" she exclaimed, "In approximately 32 hours she'll wake up."  
I sighed in relief as did Bella and a few others. Alec came and stood by my side, staring at Renesmee. "She'll be fine Alec, as you just heard," I told him, hearing the worry in his thoughts.  
"What's going on? Did you guys get the antidote?" Jacob asked entering the room.  
We all remained silent. He stared at me in confusion before looking at Renesmee. Everything suddenly clicked for him then. He was staring at the crescent shaped bite mark on her wrist. "You bit her!? Why?" he yelled.  
"It was the only way to save her. The man had no antidote and Renesmee's condition was only getting worse."  
"You can't change her! She's my imprint and what I say goes!" he shouted even louder, causing the walls of the house to vibrate.  
"No Jacob, she's my daughter and what I say goes! Now if you can't handle that, get out," I said pointing towards the door.  
His face reflected the pain he was feeling inside but he turned and left quickly. I heard his footsteps exit the house before I heard him phase. A sudden howl of pain echoed through the house and slowly faded as Jacob ran away. I looked back at my daughter. Her heart rate was speeding up and I could see the small yet distinct changes that came with becoming a vampire. Over the next few hours the family began to slowly leave. First Carlisle and Esme, then Jasper followed by Emmett and Alice and finally Rosalie left about 2 hours before Renesmee was due to wake up.

Renesmee P.O.V

I felt an immense burning pain in my wrist. I felt as if I was being burnt. The flames travelled slowly up my arm and throughout my body. I had felt a small burning after I killed the lion but this was completely different. It was 100 times worse. I had no idea how long the burning lasted but it slowly began to fade. I could hear voices clearly around me. I could hear my Dad whispering something to Alec. I could smell the different vampires but I couldn't say who was who just yet. I could also smell something horrible, like a wet dog. The pain finally disappeared altogether and I opened my eyes. Everything seemed clearer now. I saw Mom, Dad, Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice and Grandma Esme on my right and Alec, Grandpa Carlisle, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper on my left. They all seemed to stare at me in awe as well as shock. I was immediately confused. "Princess, you're a full vampire now," my Dad said, answering my unspoken question. As he said that, I froze.

Alec P.O.V

Finally, the 32 hours passed. I watched as Renesmee opened her eyes. Surprisingly they were not the same bright red that all newborn's eyes are, but they were still her beautiful, deep chocolate brown. Her skin was pale and flawless. Her lips, a soft, delicate pink. Everything about her was perfect; not that she hadn't been perfect before. She looked around the room and I watched as everyone's face's held an expression of awe and shock. "Princess, you're a full vampire now," Edward said, obviously answering one of her unspoken questions. As he said that, Renesmee froze. "Ness, are you okay?" I asked.  
She immediately looked at me and nodded. Her hand flew to her throat and she said "I'm thirsty."  
Her voice was still her usual high soprano but when she spoke now, it sounded as if she was singing. "Well, let's take you hunting," Edward said as he held out his hand.  
They both jumped out the window and ran off towards the forest. We waited in the same room for an hour before they returned. When they did Bella appeared to be in shock. "Mom, what's wrong?" "You're perfectly clean. How? I was a complete mess after my first hunt."  
"So was I Mom. This wasn't my first hunt," she smiled.  
"True," Bella replied.  
Renesmee made her way around the room, hugging everyone.  
"And I saved the best for last," she said as she walked over to me.  
"I was so worried about you," I said as she rested her head on my chest.  
"Well, you don't need to be worried now."  
She reached up and brought her lips to mine in a passionate kiss. For once, Edward didn't clear his throat or make any attempt to stop us. When we broke apart the entire room was empty.  
"I love you," Renesmee whispered as she traced patterns on my chest.  
"As I love you," I replied.

**A/N: Yay! Ness survived! Next chapter is Jacob's P.O.V. What or who does he find after he runs away? You'll have to wait and find out. REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yay, time for Jacob's P.O.V! I've been waiting to write in his P.O.V for a while now. I can't remember the last time I wrote in Jacob's P.O.V or if I even did. Anyway... here's the chapter. **

Chapter 10

Jacob's P.O.V

I ran as fast as I possibly could. I needed to get away from that house. The filthy bloodsucker had bitten my only reason to live and she was going to be someone completely different, someone I may never be able to stand. I was still having a hard time being around Bella; I could get over the fact that she was now a vampire. _'Jake, where are you man?' _Embry asked.  
_'Don't know, don't care'  
'Jake, come on! You can't run away from your problems all the time!'  
'I can do what I want! __**Now go home!**__'_  
I heard Embry phase back and I was finally alone. I continued to run through Washington and I soon ended up somewhere in northern Canada once again. I continued running until I reached Vancouver. I phased back, put my clothes on and walked until I found a hotel. "Hi, is it possible for me to rent a room tonight?" I asked.  
"I'll have to check. One second please," she said as she began typing on the computer. "We have a spare room on the 20th floor, would you like to rent it?"  
"Yes please."  
"Okay, here's your key sir, how long will you be renting?"  
"I'm not sure actually, can we take it one day at a time?"  
"Sure thing, have a good night."  
"You too."  
I walked quickly towards the elevator and as I stepped inside everything changed. I realized I didn't love Renesmee at all. The imprint was fake. The girl standing in front of me now was perfect. "Hi, I'm Jasmine!" she said.  
"I'm Jacob."  
"I love the name Jacob! Where are you from?" she asked.  
"I'm from La Push, the Quileute reservation down on the coast of Washington."  
"Really? So am I! But I moved here a few years ago."  
Okay, this girl really was perfect. "Ouch!" The stupid elevator doors closed against me.  
"Oh! Are you alright?" Jasmine asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine thanks. Note to self: do not stand in elevator doorways."  
Jasmine started laughing and I joined in as I walked further into the elevator. The elevator ride was short but I enjoyed every moment of it. Jasmine was the only thing on my mind that night. In the short time I'd known her I'd memorized everything about her. She had wavy black hair that reached just below her shoulders, her eyes were a dark brown, she had the same russet colour skin of all Quileutes, she was tall an slim and she had the cutest laugh I'd ever heard. The next morning I waited in the lobby for her to come down. When she saw me she smiled. I smiled back and motioned for her to come over. "Hey Jacob!" she said.  
"Hi Jasmine, how are you?"  
"I'm good thanks, didn't get much sleep though."  
"Really? Why's that?"  
"I was thinking about you," she said blushing.  
"I was thinking about you as well."  
Over the rest of the day we got to know each other better. I found out her favourite colour was blue, she loved running, she was a cheerleader and gymnast at her high school here, she liked any home cooked meal and probably the most important detail, she was a wolf as well. During the afternoon I watched Jasmine as she raced her friends around the park. "I win again!" she panted.  
"Good job Jasmine," one of her friends said.  
"Yeah, what she said," the other panted.  
Once they'd caught their breath Jasmine jogged over to me with her friends close behind. "This is Jacob, the guy I was telling you about," she said to her friends. "Jacob, this is Melanie and Cathy."  
"Hi girls."  
"Hey," they said together.  
"So, is he your boyfriend?" Melanie asked Jasmine.  
Jasmine blushed and looked at the ground. "I guess not..."  
I continued to hang out with Jasmine every day, learning just a little more about her. I learnt about her family and her plans for the future. Her parents had divorced a while ago and her dad took her younger sister with him. She and her mom lived in various hotels and apartments around the local area. She had a pet dog and a few birds. Her pack consisted of two males and another two females. Well, if I ever told Leah she'd be happy she wasn't the only female wolf on the planet. She wanted to be a world famous gymnast one day and she planned on continuing her cheerleading after school. One afternoon Jasmine and I were out in the hotel gardens when she asked "Do you like me Jacob?"  
"Of course I do."  
"Okay, well what would you say if... if I asked you to be my boyfriend?"  
I pretended to think for a minute. "Well, I told you I'm a wolf and I told you that you're my imprint, so what do you think I'd say?"  
"I think you'd say yes."  
I smiled and turned her around so she was facing me. I slowly brought my face to hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. "Awwww," I heard her friends say from behind us.  
Jasmine slowly broke this kiss and glared at her friends. "Sorry, we ruined the moment, didn't we?" Melanie asked.  
Jasmine simply nodded and looked back up at me, an apology in her eyes. "It's okay," I whispered.  
Melanie and Cathy walked away whispering to each other, constantly throwing glances over their shoulders. I wrapped my hand around Jasmine's and we slowly walked back to the hotel. Jasmine pressed the button to open the elevator doors and pulled me in. She then pressed the button to take us to the 20th floor then she began to kiss me again. As usual, the elevator ride was too short. Jasmine pulled away as we walked out. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she walked down the hall. I nodded and unlocked the door to my room. I slept peacefully that night. I finally had the girl of my dreams and I knew she would never break my heart. My life was finally complete.

**A/N: So what did you think? Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter jumps to the end of summer vacation (don't worry, nothing too exciting happens, basically Alec and Ness just grow closer!). Anyway, Alec has enrolled in Nessie's high school so he can be with her. What will the new semester bring? BTW in case I forgot to mention, Ness is physically 17 now so she's in senior year and Alec wasn't changed at 13/14 he was changed when he was 17. (I don't really care that it's not by the books so don't criticize!) You'll see why I made it so that Alec was changed at 17 in one of the next few chapters!**

Chapter 11

Nessie P.O.V

Summer vacation had been a blast. After a lot of begging and complaining that being driven to school when I was in senior year was embarrassing Dad had finally bought me my own car. Alec and I had grown considerably close and we found out that Jacob's imprint had been false as well. He found some new girl in Canada named Jasmine. We were back to being just friends even though he never came over, we only talked on the phone. I stared out my window at the sheeting rain before quickly opening the door, getting out, locking the car and running into the school building. Alec had enrolled in Forks high so he was able to spend more time with me. I walked into the administration building and over to Mrs. Cope. I introduced Alec and he received his schedule. After Mrs Cope had finished questioning Alec about his accent and Italy we were able to leave. First up, we both had Biology. "Great way to start the day," Alec whispered as we walked through the door.  
I laughed quietly as Alec handed the teacher his slip. "Okay Alec, you can sit next to Miss Cullen," he said.  
Alec nodded and followed me to our seats. As I sat down I realized we were earning a lot of stares. At first I thought people were staring at Alec but I soon realized they were staring at me. 'Of course people are staring at me,' I thought. I had been changed into a full vampire over summer vacation so I looked different. "Ness, what did you do to yourself?" Peter asked from behind me.  
"What?"  
"What did you do? You're even hotter than before!"  
"Oh, my sister did something called a make-over, heard of that?"  
It was the best response I could come up with at that point. Peter sat back in his chair and kept silent. I wasn't really paying attention to the teacher as I was already smarter than him and I was only seven! Next I had Maths and Alec had English for second period. We swapped in third period, briefly passing each other in the hall. In English we were studying Romeo and Juliet. Once again I didn't pay attention due to the fact I knew more than the teacher and I had read the book several times. When the bell finally rang for lunch I moved quickly. I was eager to see Alec. Once I was in the cafeteria I did my usual routine of getting a tray and some food. The only difference now is I wouldn't be eating anything. I scanned the cafeteria and quickly spotted Alec sitting in a secluded spot at the back of the room. I carefully yet quickly made my way through the crowded room. "So, how do you like school?" I asked.  
"It's new, something I haven't done in a while. It's also quite boring."  
"I know. We know more than the teachers, maybe we should teach them," I laughed and Alec joined in.  
"OMG Nessie!" Abigail shouted from across the room.  
I turned just as she sat down beside me. "Guess what!"  
"What?" I asked, already sure I knew what she was going to tell me.  
"Over summer vacation Seth and I started dating!" Yep, I knew it.  
"That's awesome! I knew you two would get together."  
"Do you want..." she trailed off, suddenly unsure of what she should tell me.  
"What?"  
"Uh... I'm just not sure whether I should tell you."  
"Is it a secret?"  
"Not mine; Seth's"  
"Is it about what he is?"  
"What! How'd you know?" she asked.  
"Did he tell you any stories or legends?"  
"Yeah, some legends about something called the cold ones, I think he said we call them... OMG you're one of them!" she exclaimed quietly.  
I nodded slightly and then looked over at Alec who had an amused look on his face.  
"Stay away..." she said sliding out of her seat.  
"I won't hurt you and neither will Alec. I see Seth only told you one part of the legend."  
"What?" she asked.  
"The other part is the Cullens, my family, are animal drinking vampires. We don't hurt humans."  
"Oh. Okay! You're still my friend!" she said hugging me. "Whoa! You're really cold! You weren't like that before summer vacation."  
"I was half vampire and half human then. Now I'm full vampire."  
I looked back at Alec who now had a lot of girls around him. "Back off! He's mine!" I said loudly, walking around the table to kiss him. Alec showed as much enthusiasm as me. I heard the other girls groan as they began to walk away. "So, where are you from Alec?" Abigail asked after I stopped kissing him.  
"I'm from Italy."  
"Really? What's it like? I've always wanted to go to Italy! Especially a place called Volterra. That's where all the old castles are."  
"Italy is amazing, but you don't want to go to Volterra. That's where I'm from."  
"What's wrong with Volterra?"  
"This group of vampires called the Volturi live there. If you aren't careful, you could end up being one of their meals," he whispered.  
"Oh..."  
Alec and Abigail continued to talk about Italy and other places around the world throughout lunch. After the bell rang we all headed off to our classes. Alec and I didn't see each other until 6th period in gym, the only class I had with Abigail. The girls played a few rounds of volleyball and then we watched the guys play basketball. After the bell rang I went and changed out of my gym uniform then waited for Alec. After he walked out of gym we both walked outside, hand-in-hand. I noticed Melanie Brookes glaring at me and Alec, or more likely, our intertwined hands. Obviously she wanted Alec but now she knew she didn't have a chance. Alec and I walked over to my new, black Volvo. Dad refused to buy me anything else. Alec climbed in the passenger side after I'd unlocked it and I quickly walked around to the driver's side. I made it home just before the rain began to get really heavy, not that it would matter though, I was already soaked. I changed out of my wet clothes and into some old sweats. _'Beep'. _My phone went off. I picked it up and looked at the screen. _'4 new text messages from Jacob Black'. _I clicked on the first. _'Hey Ness! Do you want to meet Jasmine?'  
_I thought about it as I read the 2nd one that was sent 2 minutes after the first. _'You know what? You're going to meet her anyway.'  
_An hour later he sent another. _'Why aren't you replying to my texts?'  
_9 minutes after that he sent another text. _'Geez Ness! Reply!'  
_I rolled my eyes and hit the call button instead of reply. Oh well. "Ness? Why are you calling?"  
"I'm calling because I hit the wrong button. I wasn't replying to your texts because I was at school and I left my phone at home!"  
"Oh..."  
"Yeah, geez Jacob! Oh, and I'd love to meet Jasmine!"  
"Okay! I'll be there in five minutes."  
"Wait? 5 minutes? La Push is 25 minutes from our place."  
"Yeah, I was already coming over so... bye," he said as he hung up.  
I pressed the end button and walked downstairs to wait. "Jacob's coming over with his new girlfriend!" I shouted even though it was unnecessary. Alec was watching some car show in television so I decided to join him. As I sat down I began to worry. This would b the first time Jacob would see me as a full vampire. What if he didn't recognize me? What if he thought I was dangerous? I felt a sudden wave of calm come over me. I looked at Uncle Jasper and smiled. "I'm sure everything will be okay," Dad said, kissing the top of my head as he walked towards the door. I heard Jacob's car pull up outside and I stiffened briefly before relaxing against Alec. "Oh great, the dog's back," Jane said, standing up from the arm chair beside us. I had honestly forgotten about Jane. I didn't even realize she was sitting beside me. She had been so quite over summer vacation I thought she might've left and gone back to Volterra. "Ness?" Jacob called as he walked inside.  
I turned around to face him. I saw his eyes widen briefly before he relaxed. "I never thought I'd see you with golden eyes," he admitted.  
I shrugged and stared at the girl beside him. She had tan skin, long black hair and deep brown eyes. "Hi I'm Jasmine," she said.  
"I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie."  
"Okay, I've heard a lot about you," she said as she came and sat beside me.  
Jacob walked off towards the kitchen saying "I'm going to catch up with Bella." Jasmine and I nodded. Over the rest of the day we got to know each other better. It turns out we have a lot in common. We both love reading, singing, dancing and music as well as gym. We both love fashion and are always up to date. When we found that out Aunt Alice said that we would have to schedule a shopping trip to Port Angeles and Seattle with Kate and Carmen. Tanya wasn't all that into shopping but she would go if she was forced. We decided whoever wanted to go could and anyone that wanted to stay behind, like Mom, could. Jasmine and I began looking online at the stores in Part Angeles and Seattle, trying to find things we would want to buy. As we were doing this Aunt Alice squealed with such a high frequency that some of Grandma Esme's glasses shattered. "What did you see?" I asked.  
"Can't tell!" she squealed. I could tell she wanted to say something really bad but she kept quiet. I was growing suspicious and I made that very clear. Dad seemed a little shocked but overall he seemed to be very happy. I shrugged it off for now and went back to looking for things online with Jasmine.

Edward's P.O.V

As Alice had a vision I was completely shocked for a second. I had heard nothing that would lead to this lately. Alice squealed as her vision came to an end causing everyone to stare at her. 'Oh no,' Esme thought as the frequency of Alice's squeal broke some of her glasses. She'd been collecting for as long as I could remember. It was just something she did. "What did you see?" Renesmee asked, looking up from the laptop.  
"Can't tell!" Alice squealed again, slightly lower.  
'Oh, hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!' Alice chanted over and over again in her head. 'Oh, I need new plans for the shopping trip now!' she thought quickly running off. What made her think I was going to say yes?  
'Something's not right...' Ness thought. 'Oh well, I'll find out later. Oh! Cute dress!'  
Alec stood up and nodded at me. I followed him out the back and into the forest. He continued until I couldn't even hear the family's thoughts.  
"Edward, I know this is sudden but I want to ask you something."

**A/N: Cliffy! Sorry guys, don't hate me! What on earth is happening? Next chapter is the shopping trip from the girls P.O.V then the chapter after will be from the boy's P.O.V. REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Part 1

Chapter 12 – Part 1

Nessie's P.O.V

Alec left with Dad close behind and Aunt Alice went to call Kate and Carmen. "Kate, hi, it's Alice!"  
I heard Kate reply thanks to my new super-sensitive hearing.  
"Oh, hi Alice, what do you want?"  
"I was just wondering if you and Carmen would like to accompany Renesmee, Rosalie, Jasmine and I on a shopping trip."  
"Yes, we would love that! What about Tanya? And who's Jasmine?"  
"Well, I know Tanya isn't a big fan of shopping but if she would like to come she can. Jasmine is Jacob's real imprint."  
"Oh, one second I'll ask Tanya if she would like to come." I heard Kate mumbling, obviously away from the phone.  
"Nope, not a chance she said."  
"I knew that," Aunt Alice smiled.  
"So, when is this shopping extravaganza taking place?"  
"In three days."  
"Okay, we will see you there!"  
I heard Kate hang up just before Alice.  
I was growing more and more suspicious as Aunt Alice began to plan our trip. Apparently we weren't going to the normal stores we usually went to but many, many more. Aunt Alice had planned to take us to the usual stores first, and then we were going to some really fancy jewellery store on the  
upper-west side of Seattle. After that she planned on taking us to a major material import place on the other side of Washington. Natasha's Fabrics I think it's called. I'd heard of the place before but only once. Only the most expensive and delicate fabrics are imported there; things like silk, satin, leather and suede. Alice only ever went there once and that was when I turned, physically, 16. She went up and bought some suede and made me a pair of boots. The next few days passed quickly. Alec was acting strange but he seemed overly happy, happier than I'd ever seen him. Jane was surprised but happy at some announcement Alec had made. Dad kept smiling but he seemed a little upset. Mom was happy and so was Aunt Rosalie. Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle seemed to be preparing something. Aunt Alice was happier than anyone, she was quite possibly the happiest person on earth right now and Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper kept giving Alec some frightening glares. Everyone seemed to know what was going on except me. The suspense was killing me. I felt like I was going to explode if no one told me what was going on. "You'll find out when the time is right," Dad said.  
I sighed, letting him know I gave up. During the days leading up to our shopping trip Jasmine and I continued looking at different dresses and shoes and we even had a look at some of the jewellery at the store Aunt Alice had incorporated into our trip. Kate and Carmen arrived a day before our trip. Jasmine and I showed them the things we had picked out and they browsed the websites as well. After they had finished with the laptop they went over to Aunt Alice who showed them the trips three day schedule. By the time they'd finished and had spent some time catching up with Mom it was the morning of the first day of our trip. The six of us said goodbye to the family and Aunt Alice, Kate and Carmen piled into the Porsche. Aunt Rosalie, Jasmine and I climbed into the convertible. Moments later we were speeding down the driveway. Aunt Rosalie turned on the radio and we all began to sing along to the songs. First was Taylor Swift's We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together and then Demi Lovato's Two Worlds. After a good 45 minutes of Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie's crazy driving we reached Port Angeles. We parked the cars outside the first store we could find and we began to shop. I found some cute pastel coloured dresses. My favourite was a baby blue, off the shoulder, knee-length dress. I also picked out a strapless yellow, ankle-length dress with a white lace trim and a pale pink single-strap dress that went halfway down my thigh. Jasmine found a few purple dresses of different lengths. One of them was an off the shoulder dress that came just above her ankles and had a few ruffles on the skirt. Aunt Rosalie picked out a sparkly gold ankle-length gown with a shoulder strap, a silver strapless gown that came to her knees and a 1926 style silver-lavender gown. Aunt Alice picked out a few bold violet, blue and turquoise dresses. Carmen and Kate both picked out similar 1957 green and yellow dresses. 3 and a half hours later we finished looking at the dresses. After we payed for everything we went further down-town to one of the shoe shops. I found a few pairs of cute silver heels a few pairs of white heels that matched my dresses perfectly. I also found some cute knee-high boots that I would wear whenever I felt like. Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie and Carmen all picked out different pairs of heels; I think they ended up with about 12 pairs each. Kate and Jasmine were all for the boots, I seemed to be in the middle. We finished about 2 hours later. We walked back to the cars, climbed in and went home. When we arrived Alec was waiting in the garage. I was greeted with a big hug and a very sweet kiss. He took the bags that contained my items and carried them to my room. Mom cooked some dinner for Jake and Jasmine. I sat opposite them and watched them eat. "Why are you watching me?" Jacob asked.  
I laughed.  
"What's so funny?"  
"You're acting just like you did when I watched you eat before I found human food that I would eat."  
"Do you want some?" he asked teasingly as he waved the piece of potato in front of my face.  
"Ew! Get that away from me!"  
"Aw, you used to like potato."  
"Yeah, before I was a full vampire, keyword, full."  
Jacob laughed this time. Jasmine just stared at us with an amused expression on her face. "You guys are like brother and sister with your silly little arguments," Jasmine laughed.  
"That's our relationship; brother and sister," Jacob replied.  
I watched as the two of them stared at each other. Their eyes were so full of love and adoration for each other I couldn't help the "Awwww" that escaped my lips.  
"Way to ruin the moment Nessie," Jacob said jokingly.  
"Sorry, I'll just go find Alec," I said standing up and walking out of the kitchen.  
Jacob soon fell asleep on the couch and Jasmine fell asleep in my old room. Alec and I spent the night together watching movies and just talking. I tried to pry some information from him but I had no such luck. When the sun began to rise I heard Jacob stir on the couch. I decided I would make him some breakfast. I quickly made my way to the kitchen and began to fry some eggs and bacon. I cooked some toast for him as well. "Typical Renesmee breakfast I see," he said as I placed his plates down in front of him. "You might want to cook some of this for Jasmine. Make sure it's about the same amount."  
"Yeah, yeah. I know. She won't like it if her werewolf boyfriend gets more than her just because he's a bigger werewolf than she is," I replied as I waved my hand.  
I had just finished cooking Jasmine's breakfast when she came downstairs, already dressed and ready for day two of our shopping trip. Once again we said goodbye to the family before climbing into the cars and driving to Seattle. About an hour and a half later we arrived at the first shop. We spent a good three hours in there. Kate and Carmen found some cute winter outfits to take back to Alaska. Jasmine found a few dresses and a few cute autumn-style outfits. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie found a few really cute and some-what formal dresses. I found a few sun dresses, a few casual yet formal dresses and a few autumn-style outfits. My sundresses were pink, purple and turquoise; my casual yet formal dresses were silver and pale pink and my autumn-style outfits consisted of dark wash jeans and blue, green, orange and purple tops. I also found a few cute scarves to go with my outfits. After we paid for our items we took them back to the cars and drove further up-town to Aunt Alice's new-found fancy jewellery store. I was in complete shock when we walked in. The store was full of really expensive jewellery items. Each item had some sort of precious stone in it. Some of the gems included rubies, emeralds, sapphires, amethysts, diamonds, pearls and opals. Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice picked out a ruby necklace and earring set each. Jasmine stared in awe at the pieces but refused to have any of them bought for her. Kate and Carmen picked out a pair of emerald earrings each and I picked out a diamond set, an opal set and an amethyst set. Aunt Rosalie paid for everyone's jewellery and we headed back to the cars. "Tomorrow we will go to Natasha's Fabrics," Aunt Alice said.  
When we arrived home it was the same routine as yesterday. Alec greeted me with a hug and kiss before taking my bags upstairs to my room. We watched a move while Mom cooked dinner for Jasmine and Jacob. I watched as they ate and after they went to sleep I watched movies and talked with Alec. That night he seemed awfully busy so I decided to talk to Kate and Carmen. When the sun started to rise I went and cooked breakfast for Jacob and Jasmine once again before we said goodbye and headed out to Natasha's Fabrics on the north side of Seattle. It took a while to reach the store but when we did I was in complete awe. There were fabrics of all colours and textures. The First of all Aunt Alice took us over to look at the satin's. She quickly scanned over them before moving over the silks. She seemed much more interested in them. We started by looking at the end of the aisle with the white silk. As the aisle progressed, the silk slowly changed colour from white, to silver, to pale pink, to pale blue, to orange and yellow and purple. There seemed to be silk in every colour of the rainbow and more. Aunt Alice would stop at each colour, grab a swatch and compare it to my skin. "Oh! This would be very pretty on you, don't you think so Rose?" she asked occasionally. After we finished going down the aisle she walked back up, picking out a swatch of white, pale pink, pale blue, ivory and silver. "Rosalie, which one do you think would look best on Nessie just out of curiosity?"  
Aunt Rosalie stared at the swatches Aunt Alice had pressed against my skin for a moment before answering "I think wither the pale pink, the ivory or the white. Kate, what about you?"  
"I agree with Rosalie, the white and ivory would look good together though, on their own they may look a little odd against her white skin."  
"That is true," Aunt Rosalie said.  
"I think I agree with Kate's suggestion," Carmen said as she rounded the corner.  
"Where were you?" Kate asked.  
"I was looking at the crocodile skin accessories just over there," she said pointing in the direction she had just come from.  
"Oh! Do they have bags?" Kate asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
"Yeah. They have some really cute ones too!"  
"Oh, show me!"  
Kate and Carmen jogged off at a human pace towards the accessories. Aunt Alice took the swatches of ivory, white and pale pink silk and walked over to the lady at the front desk. "Hi, I'd like to purchase these," she said.  
My suspicion began to grow again. Why was she buying silk and what did it have to do with me? Kate and Carmen quickly came up behind us with a bag each. After Aunt Alice purchased the swatches of silk, they purchased their bags and we went back out to the cars to go home. The drive back seemed longer due to my constant thinking. When we arrived home Alec once again welcomed me with a crushing hug and sweet kiss. "Alec, look what I bought!" Aunt Alice called from her car.  
Alec peered over my head and looked at Aunt Alice. I turned around already knowing what she was showing him. She was holding up the swatches of silk and had a questioning look on her face, as if she was asking for his thoughts on the silk. Alec nodded in approval before leading me outside. "Come with me," he said grabbing my hand gently yet securely in his.  
As he began to run I heard Aunt Alice squeal. I was seriously confused and suspicious yet again. "Alec please tell me what's going on," I begged.  
"You'll find out in a few minutes," he replied with a huge smile on his face.  
We continued to run for about 15 minutes. I suddenly recognised the arched trees. He was taking me to our meadow, but why? "Okay, here we are," he said.  
He let go of my hand and walked forward with me close behind. He began to pace, breathing deeply as if he were trying to calm down. He did seem nervous now that I looked carefully. After five minutes he stopped pacing and turned around so he was facing me. He stared into my eyes and said in a clear and passionate voice "I love you Renesmee."  
In that second, as he said those very words, I knew there was more. The pieces suddenly began to fall into place. Aunt Alice's sudden squealing, her over excitement on our shopping trip, her decision to take us to the fancy jewellery store, the trip to Natasha's Fabrics, the silk she'd bought and the way she compared it to only me, the way she'd asked Rosalie what she thought and how she'd asked, inconspicuously, for Alec's opinion on the silk; it all suddenly started to make sense. My suspicions were cleared and my unspoken questions, the ones no one knew, were answered as Alec spoke again.

**A/N: Sorry! Another cliffy! What is Alec doing? Answer in your review. Until I have at least one answer to that question I will not post the next chapter where all is revealed! So answer the question 'What is Alec doing?' and I'll post the next chapter! Love you guys! Renesmee4eva.**


	13. Chapter 12 - Part 2

**A/N: Yay! Everything is revealed in this chapter; why Alec was turned at 17, why Alice is 'over the moon' with excitement, why Edward is happy but upset, it's all right here! I've been waiting forever to post this chapter. It is by far my favourite chapter in this entire story, well apart from one of the next chapters. (a.k.a the result of this chapter's ending!) I'm sure all Reneslec fans reading this are going to be really happy! Oh, and I'm bring Jane back in this chapter. I'd actually totally forgotten about her! I so hope she doesn't come after me... hahahaha.  
P.S: I'm not going to put Alec's question in this otherwise it would probably spoil the whole chapter! Hehehe, I like suspense!**

Chapter 12 – Part 2

Alec P.O.V

I was surprised at Edward's calm response. I was sure he would've bitten my head off and gone on about how she was too young but instead he was smiling and happily accepted my question answering with a simple 'yes'. I couldn't wait for Renesmee's shopping trip to end. She had recently left with Alice, Rosalie, Kate, Carmen and the dog's new girlfriend. I was bored out of my mind. Bella was talking with Esme about my recent announcement, Carlisle was at work, I didn't necessarily want to hang out with a dog and Emmett was having a wrestling match with Jasper in the back yard. It had started off as a game but Jasper had accidently broke Emmett's video game controller that was on the deck; what it was doing out there, I had no idea. Emmett was now trying to kill him. "Boys! That's enough!" Esme shouted from the kitchen.  
Emmett and Jasper looked up briefly before going back to their previous battle. "Why such a glum look brother?" Jane asked.  
"I have nothing to do. Ness is out and I have to wait three days or so before I can move any further with my plans and everyone else is doing something that I'm not particularly interested in."  
I noticed Jane now had an evil smirk on her face. "Jane don't you da..." I said as she used her gift for a brief second."  
"That's it," I half-laughed, half-yelled as I chased her out of the house.  
I continued to chase her around the forest for a good few hours. I could've kept going but I'd bored myself so much I felt like I was literally dead. I turned and ran back to the house with Jane close behind. "Don't worry Alec, the next three days will fly by quickly and then you'll be able to move on. Trust me, you're plans are all going to fall into place. I couldn't be happier for you."  
I nodded once before I went inside. "Alec, phone," Bella said as she handed me the house phone.  
'Why didn't whoever want me just call my cell?' I thought. "Hello?"  
"Alec, oh, I'm so glad to hear your voice again! Three months is much too long!" his awfully cheery voice said.  
"What do you want Aro?" I growled.  
"No need to be so angry, I was only calling to congratulate you on your recent -"  
I cut him off before he could continue. "Aro, I know what you're about to say and FYI that hasn't even happened yet. Secondly, how did you find out?"  
"One of our new members, Emily, has a gift quite similar to that of Alice's although, it's not quite as powerful. I plan on removing her from the guard as soon as possible. She only seems to be able to see small decisions. We were attacked last week and she didn't see it coming."  
"Too bad for you isn't it?"  
"Alec, we do miss you so. Well, that's all for now, goodbye."  
I quickly hung up and handed the phone back to Bella. I went into the living room and sat on the couch beside Jane. "Annoying, isn't he?" she asked.  
"Absolutely; I don't see how calling us will convince us to join him again. You sound like you spoke to him. Did you?"  
"Yes unfortunately. He called the other day when you were out with Edward."  
"What did he talk to you about?"  
"He simply said he was happy for you and that he was glad I would-"  
"Okay, anything else?"  
"Wow! Touchy on the announcement subject, aren't we? Anyway, other than that, h just said he wished I would join the guard again. I told him no and then hung up before he could say another word."  
I nodded then moved quickly to the garage when I heard the cars approaching. Renesmee climbed out of Rosalie's convertible and picked her bags out of the mountain that was formed in the middle of the car. She smiled at me as she walked over. I hugged her tightly and kissed her, not caring who was around. When I stopped, I took the bags from her arms and took them upstairs, placing them in her room. Renesmee watched as the dog and his girlfriend eat. It was surprisingly amusing to watch. Jacob seemed annoyed that he was watching him but he was also curious as he asked her why she was watching him. As he asked that question she started to laugh. Their playful conversation continued happily until Jacob waved a piece of potato in front of her face causing her to yell at him. I left the entrance of the kitchen and went back into the living room. I heard Renesmee "Awwww" before Jacob said "Way to ruin the moment Nessie."  
"Sorry, I'll just go find Alec," she replied. I heard her get up from the table and make her way to the living room. Jacob soon fell asleep on the other couch. As I couldn't stand his smell, I stood up and went into the home theatre with Nessie by my side. I picked a movie at random and put it in the DVD player. "So, what is everyone so happy about?" Renesmee asked after 30 minutes.  
"I don't know, different things probably."  
"Like what?"  
"Alice and Rosalie are probably happy about the shopping trip, your Mom is probably happy she doesn't have to go, Emmett beat Jasper at wrestling so I guess he's happy about that and Jasper is probably making him feel bad for winning."  
"I don't think so. It all seems to be linked to you. You're acting strange as well."  
Throughout the night Renesmee continued to try and get me to tell her what I was up to and I almost slipped a few times but I managed to keep everything a secret. When we heard Jacob stir Renesmee went to make him and his girlfriend some breakfast before they left for day 2 of Alice's shopping trip. After they left I was once again bored out of my mind. Jane continued to try and occupy me but it just didn't work. "Hey dude!" Emmett said as he punched my arm. "Up for some video games?"  
"Sure, I'll try anything to stop being bored."  
Emmett picked a game, put it in the playstation, grabbed the wireless controllers and sat beside me once everything was set up. Due to the fact he was a vampire, he did this in 3.5 seconds.  
Apparently Emmett didn't like to lose. I beat him once and he let it go but as I continued to win again and again he began to get frustrated. "It's just a game Emmett," I said as he growled when I won yet again.  
He immediately dropped his new controller and grabbed my shoulders. The couch was flipped and I was on my back halfway across the room in a second. "Boys, if you have to fight, take it outside!" Esme yelled.  
Emmett grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door before pouncing again. I heard Jane and Edwards laugh a few minutes later. I wasn't as strong as Emmett but I had been lucky enough to pin him, for two seconds that is. Our fight continued for another hour and I was surprised to find myself enjoying it even though I was losing. I soon heard the cars coming up the driveway.  
"Truce!" I said as I ran towards the garage.  
Once again, I hugged Renesmee, kissed her gently then took her bags to her room. The routine afterwards was basically the same as yesterday. We watched a movie together while Bella cooked for the dogs and then when it was time for them to eat, Renesmee watched them. I couldn't understand how she could be around them without gagging due to their rotten smell. After they had gone to sleep Renesmee curled up into my side and we watched movies and talked about minor things. She tried to get me to tell her what was going on but I simply said I couldn't tell. I soon had to stop talking to her as I had more important things to do. As much as I hated it, I got up and left the home theatre saying "Sorry Ness, I have something really important to do."  
She sighed before getting up and walking away calling, "Kate? Carmen?"  
Edward was surprisingly helpful with my recent dilemma. Renesmee once again cooked breakfast for Jasmine and Jacob in the morning before leaving for the final shopping destination. I knew all about the trip due to the fact I had asked Alice to take her to specific places. I walked outside to find Edward. I nodded when I saw him by the edge of the forest and we both ran off in the direction of his cottage. He quickly opened the door and went to his room. I followed, sitting on the bed. "Okay, so I couldn't find anything exactly the same as you asked for but I did find this. I think it's a close first."  
I looked in awe at the object he was holding. "You're right; it's nothing like what I asked for. I don't think it comes in a close second though. I think it takes first place."  
"I'm glad you think so," he said as he placed the object in my hand.  
I was quite nervous as the day grew on. Every hour, every minute I started to worry just a little more. With every tick of the clock the time to calm down minimized. I began to take deep, unnecessary breaths. I went over my 'lines' as the time drew closer and closer. I suddenly heard footsteps approaching. Jasper appeared at the door to the bedroom and said "Alice called and said they'll be back in a few hours. Alec calm down." I felt instantly calmer.  
"Jasper, that won't help when the time comes. If I don't get the nerves calm now, on my own, I'll start freaking out in front of Ness."  
Jasper looked at Edward before he stopped trying to calm me. I waited a minute before standing up and following Jasper and Edward back to the main house. Approximately 1 hour later I heard the cars coming up the driveway. I quickly went to stand in the garage. I repeated my routine of hugging Renesmee then kissing her. "Alec, look what I bought!" Alice called from the driver's seat of her Porsche.  
I looked over Renesmee's head to see what she was talking about. In her hand she held three swatches of silk; one white, one ivory and one pale pink. She gave me a questioning look as I stared at the pieces of silk. I nodded slightly before looking down at Renesmee. "Come with me." I grabbed her hand in mine and ran out of the garage.  
Behind us, I heard Alice squeal, obviously seeing my decision.  
"Alec please tell me what's going on," Renesmee begged.  
"You'll find out in a few minutes," I replied.  
I continued to lead her through the forest for about 15 minutes before the long awaited arched trees came into view. "Okay, here we are."  
I let go of Renesmee's hand and walked forward, the nerves returning now that this was really happening. I heard Renesmee follow as I walked forward. I began to breathe deeply again as I tried to calm myself. I continued my quick pacing and unnecessary breathing for a further five minutes before I was calm enough to speak. I turned slowly and stared lovingly into Renesmee's topaz eyes. Clearly and passionately I said "I love you Renesmee."  
Everything seemed to click for her then. I watched as she began to try and fit everything that had happened recently into place. I stared at her for a further 13 seconds before speaking again. "Renesmee, from the day I first saw you I felt an odd connection; one I couldn't quite understand. When Caius decided he wanted to rid the world of hybrids I could only force myself to protect you, as long as you were safe I was happy. I felt horrible when I hurt you. When you first said you loved me I was happier than I'd ever been before. Renesmee, you make my life full and happy. You complete me." I reached into the pocket of my jeans and pulled out the dark blue box as I spoke. I opened it and knelt down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

**A/N: OMG! Yay! I'm so happy I could post this! Like I said before, my fav chapter ever! Next chapter will be Nessie's P.O.V from her answer. Hehehe, I didn't put that in there.  
WHAT WILL SHE SAY? Lol! Review! Love you guys! Renesmee4eva.**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Nessie's P.O.V

OMG. That was all I could think at that point in time. Alec had just asked me to marry him. I stood in front of him, one hand over my mouth, frozen in shock. Alec started to look a little worried when I didn't reply straight away. I stayed silent for a few seconds before whispering "Yes."  
"Yes! Yes! A gazillion times yes!" I shouted this time; a smile on my face.  
Alec smiled and carefully placed the ring on my left hand before kissing me with passion. After a moment Alec whispered "Thank you."  
I smiled up at him before looking down at the ring. It was white-gold with a sapphire in the middle and a diamond and amethyst beside it.  
"It's beautiful," I said.  
"I know, it's not the same as the one I wanted but its better."  
"What one did you pick out? And who picked this?"  
"The one I picked out was silver with a ruby in it. Your dad helped me get that one," he said.  
"Wow," I sighed.  
Alec and I stayed in our meadow for a while just enjoying each other's company. "I think we should head back now," I said.  
"I guess," Alec replied, still smiling.  
We turned and walked back towards the house holding hands. As the light began to dim due to the end of a perfect day we ran. As we exited the forest I saw Aunt Alice almost exploding with excitement as she stared at me and Alec. I smiled as she made her way over to us, vampire style. "Please, please, please can I plan your wedding?" she begged.  
I looked at Alec, silently asking for his opinion. He nodded slightly. "Okay, you can plan the wedding," I said.  
Aunt Alice squealed and the entire family appeared at the back door. "Oh! Show me the ring!" Aunt Rosalie said as she flashed to my side. I held my hand out and she grasped it immediately. I paused for a second, thinking, before taking advantage of our touching skin. Aunt Rosalie gasped in surprise as I showed her how Alec proposed. "Awww, so romantic!" she exclaimed as I finished the projection. I saw my dad smiling behind my mom and soon enough everyone was gathered around me, either asking to see the ring or asking me to show them the proposal. After I had finished with everyone's questions or demands I went inside with Alec. He picked out a romantic movie and I curled up against his side as he pressed play. He wrapped his arms around me and that is basically how we spent our night. At the crack of dawn I heard Aunt Alice yell "Wedding preparation time!"  
I slowly got up and walked into the kitchen with Alec behind me. "First of all, when do we want the wedding?"  
"I was thinking November sometime," I said.  
Alec nodded in agreement and Aunt Alice wrote it down in her book. "Okay, next question. Did you guys have any colours in mind?"  
Alec smiled before answering. "I was thinking white, pale pink and cream or ivory."  
"Okay! At least I don't have to buy anything for the dress. I bought it all a while ago!"  
"I could say blue..." Alec said, raising his eyebrows in a challenging way.  
"Ha ha, very funny," Aunt Alice said.  
She continued to ask questions such as 'What type of flowers do you want?', 'Who are we inviting?', 'What type of cake are we having?' and 'What is the theme of the wedding?'.  
Alec and I decided and natural selection of flowers would be nice. Something like roses and those climbing flowers Grandma Esme had in the courtyard. They ended up like a waterfall of flowers when they bloomed. I was definitely inviting Abigail, Jasmine and everyone from La Push. Alec didn't know who to invite so I asked him to at least think about inviting the Volturi. They'd turn up anyway but I thought it would be more appropriate if they turned up because they were invited. We were still debating over which cake to have. I thought a chocolate cake would satisfy the guests that ate, Alec thought it would be better if we had a vanilla cake and Aunt Alice thought we should combine the two. I was still undecided but I guess if I were to choose one I would pick Aunt Alice's option. We still had to come up with a theme for the wedding but we still had a few months to do that.

Weeks and soon months passed by and the wedding was drawing closer and closer. I finished writing the delivery address on the final invitation before placing it on the pile. Alec and I had decided the theme of the wedding was going to be something natural, like my Mom and Dad's wedding. Alec had finally given in and was sending an invitation to Aro, Caius, Marcus and a few members of the guard. I'll admit, I was worried for Abigail due to the fact she would be the only full human at the wedding. I hoped that with all the wolves around Abigail's scent would be disguised and she would be safe. "Alec, go with Edward and Carlisle to get you tuxedos!" Aunt Alice ordered. "Renesmee, you come with me. It's time to make last minute changes to your dress, if any are needed that is."  
Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie grabbed my arms and towed me upstairs. Surprisingly, they hadn't needed me to make the dress. I hadn't even seen it yet! The only thing I knew about the dress was it would be white with pale pink accents. As we reached Aunt Alice's room Aunt Rosalie put her hands over my eyes. We walked in slowly and once I heard the door shut Aunt Rosalie removed her hands. In front of me Aunt Alice was holding the most beautiful wedding dress I had ever seen. The main material was white but it had a very pale creamy colour to it. Around the waist was a pale pink band that was soft but slightly noticeable against the creamy dress. The bodice was covered with diamonds that had been woven into intricate patterns on the material. "Go change! You can admire later," Aunt Alice said.  
I nodded and carefully took the dress from her. I walked into the bathroom and quickly yet carefully changed. Once I was in the dress I walked out and heard Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie gasp. Over the next few weeks leading up to the wedding Aunt Alice made changes to the dress where necessary. She also made changes to the boys' tuxedos. She wouldn't let me in to see them though. "If Alec isn't allowed to see you in your dress then you aren't allowed to see him in his tuxedo," had been her exact words. The phone had been ringing all week with our guests calling to confirm that they'd be at the wedding. Abigail was coming with Seth. I had asked her to be my maid of honour but she kindly refused. I continued to beg for a month but I had no luck. I'd asked Aunt Alice if she would change her mind but unfortunately the answer was no. Jasmine was now my maid of honour and Jane, Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice were my bridesmaids. Alec had chosen Jacob as his best man. That decision had me completely shocked. I didn't move or breathe or do anything but stand in the middle of the room staring out the door for two hours. I had originally been staring at Alec but he'd moved. Aro, Caius, Marcus, Heidi, Chelsea, Demetri and Felix showed up a few days after they called to confirm their attendance at the wedding. Kate, Carmen, Tanya, Eleazar and Garrett showed up a few days before the wedding.

All too soon, it was the night before my wedding. I was lying on my old bed staring at the ceiling the entire night. When the sun appeared over the horizon the next morning I was immediately nervous. Of course, this is what I wanted but I still couldn't help how I felt. "Okay, time to get ready!" Aunt Alice squealed as she pulled me from the bed.

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter is short but, oh well. Next chapter is the preparation and the wedding! Yay! Review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yay! It's finally time for the wedding!**

Chapter 14

Nessie's P.O.V

Aunt Alice dragged me into her enormous, salon-style bathroom, before she left again. Moments later she came back with a huge make-up and hair-styling kit and Aunt Rosalie. I honestly didn't see the point of having that make-up kit. Seriously, what could she do to a vampire? We were already perfect. "Take a shower while I start working on Jane," Aunt Rosalie ordered. "Alice, you can go wake Jasmine up."  
"Why do I have to wake her up?"  
"Because I don't play with dogs."  
"Fine," Aunt Alice grumbled walking out of the bathroom.  
I turned and walked into the bathroom shaking my head. I stripped down and surprisingly the water from the shower relaxed me. I soon heard Aunt Rosalie yell "Ness! Get out of the shower!"  
I did as she said. I got out, dried myself and changed into the sweats I had put in the bathroom yesterday. "You won't be in them for long," Aunt Alice said with a frown on her face as I walked out of the bathroom.  
"I know, geez, did you really think I would try to get married in sweats?"  
I looked over at Jasmine who was, sleepily, walking into the bathroom. I heard the water start to run and then Jasmine screamed. "Did you have to use all the hot water!?"  
"Sorry! At least you're awake now."  
Jasmine growled quietly before continuing with her shower. After staring at the bathroom door for a moment, I looked over at my sister-to-be. She was stunning. Her blonde hair was no longer straight; instead it was curled slightly and had more volume. She wore and elegant baby pink dress that hung delicately over her slight frame and a pair of strappy silver heels. Her make-up was light shades of pink and they really helped bring out her beauty. She smiled when she noticed I was approving her look. I smiled back and said "They did a good job. You look really pretty."  
"Thank you!" they all said at once.  
"Quiet Rosalie! I'm trying to do your make-up!" Aunt Alice exclaimed.  
Aunt Rosalie wore a similar dress to Jane, although hers was slightly tighter around her body. "Did you adjust your dress Aunt Rose?"  
"Yes, I hope you don't mind," she said before Aunt Alice slapped her hand.  
"I said be quiet."  
I laughed quietly as Aunt Rosalie sulked slightly. Half an hour later Aunt Alice finished with Aunt Rose's make-up and hair. She walked over and pulled Jasmine from beside me. I hadn't noticed her come out of the bathroom to be honest. As Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice worked on Jasmine I talked to Jane. Over the past few months we had become considerably close. I was glad I could actually call her a sister now; well, in a few hours anyway. "Okay, your dress is in the blue garment bag on the bed," Aunt Alice said to Jasmine about 20 minutes later.  
Aunt Alice sat down in the chair as Aunt Rosalie did her make-up. She had already done her own hair. It was no longer her spiky pixie style but it had been smoothed and slicked back. I studied Jasmine when she walked back in. Her dress was the same as Jane's although it looked lighter on her due to the fact she had darker skin. Her make-up was also slightly darker but it looked just as good.  
I waited for about 10 minutes before I heard Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice squeal "Yay! It's finally time for the bride!"  
I was dragged to the chair and forced to sit down. Aunt Alice began to look over her make-up. She picked out a few different shades of pink and began to argue when Aunt Rosalie picked one Aunt Alice didn't like.  
"But we could combine it with this one and possibly this one," she said, grabbing the two other shades she was talking about.  
"No! We will use this one! It will match the dress perfectly!"  
"It's too dark Alice! She needs light colours! The wedding colours aren't white and _dark_ pink; they are white and _pale _pink."  
"Can you guys stop arguing please! If you don't I might miss my wedding!"  
"Just take a look at this Alice," Aunt Rosalie said as she took a sample of the three eye shadows she had chosen. She carefully put the mixed sample on her arm and showed Aunt Alice.  
"Oh! Wow, that does look pretty! Sorry I doubted you Rose. Now go wash that off!"  
Aunt Rosalie ran into the bathroom and returned seconds later. I closed my eyes as they began to put my make-up on. I actually kept my eyes shut the entire time they did my make-up. I wanted the final thing to be a surprise. I felt the soft bristles of the make-up brush slide across my cheeks. It had been about ten minutes since I felt something on my face. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie had been fighting over colours yet again. Aunt Alice wanted some blush that she had imported from Spain and Aunt Rosalie had wanted to combine colours again. Uncle Emmett had paused outside the door and said "Why don't you put a bright red on her? Then she'll be blushing all the time!" before walking away laughing like a maniac. I growled at his immature comment before yelling once again at my fighting aunts. They both mumbled something before finally deciding on something. Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice continued to argue over each part of my make-up. According to them it was either 'too bright' or 'the wrong colour' or 'just not pretty'. I didn't understand why that last comment was made. Knowing my aunts, they wouldn't own something if it wasn't pretty. After approximately an hour in make-up due to all the fighting and running off to find other colours, they finally started on my hair. Aunt Rosalie walked over to the cupboard on the other side of the bathroom and pulled out an awfully large book. She walked back over and placed it on the bench in front of Aunt Alice. "So now we need to pick out a hair style."

****** 15 minutes later ******

"Are you kidding!? That style just won't look right!" Aunt Alice screeched.  
"I think it would look really nice with her dress and it suits the style of the wedding perfectly!" Aunt Rose replied angrily.  
"I'm not going to be using that hair style and that's final!"  
"Maybe we should just let Nessie pick one!"  
I sighed and turned around to face the book, being careful not to look in the mirror. "See Nessie, this one is quite nice don't you think?" Aunt Alice asked pointing to a complicated hair style.  
"What about this one? I think it suits the theme, don't you?"  
I studied both hair styles for about five minutes until I gave up. "I don't know! They both look good!"  
"BELLA!" my aunts called.  
"What?"  
"Alice says we should use this style but I think this one looks better," Aunt Rosalie said as she showed Mom the book.  
"Why don't you ask Ness?"  
"We did. She doesn't know which one she likes best."  
"Maybe you could use this part of this one and then try combining it with this part," Mom said as she pointed out the different parts of the hair styles. Aunt Alice's face went blank for a moment before she squealed. "You're totally right Bella! That would look amazing!"  
"My work here is done," Mom said before breezing out of the room.  
I felt Aunt Alice tug slightly on my hair before Aunt Rosalie came over and started working on the front.  
I sat in complete silence as they worked on my hair. Just over two hours later Aunt Rosalie announced that they were finished. "Time for the dress!" Aunt Alice shrieked as she ran into the bedroom. She was back seconds later. "Get those ratty old sweats off!" she ordered.  
I obeyed and took them off. "Rose, help me get this on her."  
I held my arms up as the carefully slipped the delicate dress over me. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie grabbed my arms and pulled me into the bedroom and stood me in front of the full mirror. I was shocked by what I saw. The dress was as beautiful as it had been the day I first saw it. The material was tight around the bodice and the flowed into a full skirt at my waist. The silk and diamonds glittered slightly in the soft light that entered the room. My make-up was light but it somehow seemed to make me stand out even more. The eye shadow was a mixture of light pinks, darker at the bottom and lighter at the top. My cheeks were covered by a very light pink, almost the same pale pink shade of the sash on my dress; barely noticeable against by white skin. Finally my lipstick was a pale and delicate pink. My hair had been pulled back, twisted and curled before being put into a bun. A few of my curls hung loosely around my face. "Amazing, aren't we?" Aunt Alice asked happily.  
Unable to find my voice, I simply nodded my head. "Oh! I almost forgot these," Aunt Alice said quickly running into the bathroom and back. She stood in front of me and opened a small box.  
"Fake eyelashes?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.  
"Yes, now come here," she said, motioning for me to bend down. She quickly put the fake eyelashes on and smiled.  
"You forgot this," Mom said as she walked in and slid something into my hair.  
When she moved out of the way I saw she had placed a sapphire studded comb in my hair. "It's something old and something blue. I wore it at my wedding."  
"Wow, it's really pretty," I said.  
"So are you. But to say you're just pretty would be an understatement. I actually have no words to describe how beautiful you look."  
I smiled and hugged my Mom.  
"Peyton!" Aunt Rosalie squealed.  
I spun around to see my flower girl in Aunt Rosalie's arms. Peyton is a half vampire, half human just like I used to be. She is only 2 months old but she looks like she's at least 3. Her father had left her mother to carry her alone and when Peyton was born her mother died. She now lived with the Denali's but they weren't really accepting her too well. Aunt Rosalie was actually planning on adopting Peyton soon. I would actually like that. Peyton was a really sweet and intelligent girl.  
"Hi Nessie!" Peyton called in her soprano voice.  
She wiggled out of Rosalie's grasp and walked over to me. I crouched down so I was at her level and said "Hi Peyton," as I wrapped my arms around her.  
As I stood up I heard my Dad's sudden intake of breath. "Renesmee, you are absolutely gorgeous," he said as he walked over to me.  
"Thanks Dad, you don't look too bad yourself."  
"Thank you. Now, are you ready?"  
I drew in a deep, unnecessary breath before nodding and linking arms with my Dad.

Alec P.O.V

Alice had bought every guy in the family a tuxedo. I was freaking out. I had no idea why; I just was. Time had gone by so quickly. I was now downstairs with every male Cullen and Jacob, just waiting for the wedding to start. I could hear Alice and Rosalie bickering in the upstairs bathroom. Suddenly I heard Renesmee yell "Can you guys stop arguing please! If you don't I might miss my wedding!"  
This made me smile. Hours later Edward walked upstairs to collect Renesmee. All the guests were seated outside already so Jacob and I walked up to the altar with Carlisle who was performing the ceremony. Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Bella and Jane had done an amazing job at turning the back yard into a place fit to hold the wedding. The seats were made from logs Emmett and Jasper had found and Alice had carefully wrapped flowering vines around the edges. The garden frame above the altar had been carefully decorated with flowering vines and what Renesmee calls 'waterfall flowers'. I don't think she actually knows the name of them and to be honest, I didn't either. I'd have to ask Esme what they were later. I suddenly heard the music start. I looked up and saw Peyton walking down the aisle in her baby pink and white dress, tossing out rose petals as she went. She was then followed by Jane, Alice and Rosalie. As Edward and Renesmee came into view, my breath caught. She was absolutely stunning. I had no words to describe how she looked. Her dress hung delicately over her body. It was wrapped tightly around the top and slowly flowed into a full ball gown style skirt. The diamonds glistened in the dim sunlight that escaped from behind the clouds. By this point in time, she was only half-way down the aisle. After another slow minute, she finally reached the altar. Edward passed her hand to me before turning and heading back to his seat. I wasn't even listening to Carlisle as he spoke, all my attention was on Renesmee. She didn't seem to be listening either. We only began to pay attention at the end.  
"Do you, Alec Volturi, take Renesmee Carlie Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love, cherish, honour, comfort and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better and for worse as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do," I said as I slid the gold band onto Renesmee's finger.  
"Do you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, take Alec Volturi to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, cherish, honour, comfort and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better and for worse as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do," she smiled and slid the wedding ring onto my finger.  
"Congratulations, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
I pulled Renesmee close and bent down to kiss her at the same time she reached up. As our lips met she locked her arms around my neck and the guests erupted into a chorus of cheering and applauding.

**A/N: Yay! They're married! Next chapter will be the reception. BTW! I need and answer to the following question! Earlier in the chapter (somewhere around the middle) I mentioned Peyton. I have ideas planned out for a story about her parents and her life leading up to the time she joined the Denali's and possibly after Renesmee's wedding here. Basically it will be her life growing up. Would you guys be interested if I started writing and posting Peyton's story? PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Review!**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Renesmee's P.O.V

I smiled as the guests erupted into a chorus of cheering and applause. I was finally with the guy of my dreams; Alec Volturi. As I pulled away from our kiss I saw Alec smiling. We turned to face the guests and walked back up the aisle. On the way to the reception area I was scooped up in a bone-crushing bear hug by Uncle Emmett. "I can't believe my niece is married!"  
"You're lucky I don't need to breath anymore."  
Uncle Emmett laughed and put me down. Once we reached the reception area I was greeted and congratulated by everyone; Mom, Dad, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, the Denali's, the pack and even the Volturi members that were here.  
"Congratulations Renesmee, I am glad you have found a mate in our dear friend Alec. Welcome to the family!" Aro said in a sickening cheerful tone.  
"You can't say that Aro as she is not a part of your family," Jane said from behind me, "I, on the other hand, am a part of her family."  
Aro smiled and said "Jane, you, Alec and now Renesmee are a part of my family. I saved you long ago. You have my venom in your veins. Renesmee simply married into the family. If you choose to say you are not my family, go ahead, I will always see you as family though," he said as he walked away.  
I rolled my eyes and Jane laughed. "Welcome to the family!" she said as she hugged me.  
After a few minutes Aunt Alice announced it was time for the speeches. Everyone found a chair and sat down. The first to go up on 'stage', otherwise known as our deck, was Dad.  
"As many of you know, I haven't always liked Alec. I respected him as he was a part of the Volturi but that was it. On Renesmee's recent summer vacation we found out that the Volturi had decided to try and rid the world of hybrids. If it wasn't for Alec kidnapping her, I don't know if Renesmee would've survived. If she had been with us it is likely the Volturi would've gotten to her due to the amount of vampires Caius had brought with him. Alec's gift of sensory deprivation would've certainly been helpful in that matter, although I don't think he actually used it until we turned up. When we decided to return home Alec joined us and his relationship with Renesmee grew stronger and eventually love blossomed. Over time I grew to like Alec and I am grateful to have him as a part of the family. Before I go, I'd just like to say, Alec, you'd better take care of my little girl."

The guests applauded as Dad left the 'stage' and Mom walked up.

"Well, Edward pretty much gave my speech in his," Mom said. Some of the guests laughed. "Anyway, as a human I was terrified of Alec; I'm not sure why, I just was. After I was turned my dislike for Alec only grew stronger, especially when he came as a part of the Volturi's army when they thought Renesmee was an immortal child. After Alec saved Renesmee from the Volturi on summer vacation I grew to like him, just as Edward did. I am glad Renesmee has found love and as Edward said before; take care of our daughter Alec."

Alec stood from beside me and walked up to the deck. "Where do I start? When I first saw Renesmee when she was only months old I felt like I couldn't destroy her. I did as my masters said though. It was hard but I managed to obey so I wouldn't be destroyed. When I heard Caius planning to rid the world of hybrids I left the Volturi with Jane. I protected Renesmee and I eventually fell in love with her. I was shocked when she first said 'I love you' but I got over it. Renesmee is the kindest, smartest and funniest girl I know. I am glad to have her as a part of my life. And in response to Edward and Bella's speeches, I will take care of Renesmee."

Again, the audience applauded as Alec left the 'stage'. My family, Jacob and Jane gave speeches as well. I was shocked when I realized the speeches weren't over. Aro stood up and walked to the microphone. "I won't be long, I promise," he smiled. "I am just going to say, although I am quite upset that Alec has left the guard I am glad he has found love with young Renesmee. While he was a part of the guard he seemed to be a little upset but I can see he is beyond happy right now. Congratulations Alec and Renesmee."

I clapped awkwardly before I was pulled towards the cake by Aunt Alice. Cameras flashed from all directions as Alec and I cut the cake. The pack and Abigail ate as all of the vampires stood back and waited. After everyone finished eating people started making their way outside to dance. "May I have this dance, Mrs Volturi?" Alec asked, bowing slightly and extending his hand.  
"Of course you can," I laughed.  
Alec and I twirled gracefully across the yard as the music played softly in the background. As the music came to a stop Alec leant forward and kissed me. Once again, cameras flashed from all directions. "I think it's my turn to dance," my Dad said as he pulled me away from Alec.  
"Congratulations princess," he whispered as the next song started.  
"Thanks again Daddy."  
Dad spun us gracefully across the yard until we were closer to the house. I noticed he was smiling but it wasn't his usual care-free, crooked smile. "Dad, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong princess."  
"Dad, there is something wrong, I can tell."  
"How?" he asked.  
"First of all your smile looks kinda forced and secondly, you keep calling me princess and looking at me like I'm still a child."  
"Okay, technically you still are a child and I'm a little worried I'm losing you. You should only be small and in school but instead you're all grown up and married. I just don't want my little girl to go."  
"Aww, Daddy, I'm always gonna be you're little girl and you won't lose me. I'm always gonna be around, I'll never leave home and if I do I'll always come back so you don't need to worry."  
"I know, but I'm a Dad, I'll always worry," he smiled; this time it was normal.  
We continued to dance to another song before Uncle Emmett whisked me away to dance. I was extremely happy I barely paid attention to my surroundings. I focused on the dances though, just not my partners. I danced with my uncles, my grandfather, Eleazar, Garrett, Jacob and a few other members of the pack. Heck, I was so happy I even danced with Aro and Caius! Jane and I just swayed to the music along with my Mom. When I finally returned to Alec I was beaming. "Your aunts really know how to dance," he said as he began to dance with me.  
After I had danced with Alec for a while I was able to squeeze in a dance with Peyton before Aunt Alice dragged me away to change for my honeymoon. "Okay so put this on and call me when you're done!"  
She breezed out of the room and I carefully slipped my wedding dress off. I changed into the dress Aunt Alice had given me and looked in the mirror. The dress was made from a midnight-violet coloured material that wrapped tightly around my chest. The skirt flowed loosely over my hips and hung to my knees. Around the waist was a black sash that sparkled slightly. Before I could call out Aunt Alice ran into the room and flashed to my side. "I thought I told you to call me once you were done," she said as she began to restyle my hair. Her hands moved so quickly it was possible for a vampire to lose track of them. She flashed into the bathroom and returned with some make-up. "Sit," she ordered pointing to a chair.  
I obeyed and sat down. The moment I did her hands began to move quickly across my face. Minutes later she announced she was done.  
I looked in the mirror once again. My eyes were now a smoky purple and I had a slightly darker lipstick on. My hair, curlier than before, was now hanging loosely down my back and fell to my waist. "Okay, you've admired yourself enough! If we don't go now you'll miss your plane!"  
That was all I knew; we were taking a plane. Aunt Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me back downstairs. I was greeted my Alec and we walked out to the car. I quickly climbed in the passenger seat and looked back out the window. Mom was being held by Dad as they both stared at us with a slight sadness in their eyes, Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice were standing beside each other with a sad smile on their faces, Uncle Jasper stood behind Aunt Alice with his arms over her shoulders, Uncle Emmett was beside Aunt Rose stroking her hair, my grandparents were holding each other, the Denali's were standing in a group, Aro and the other Volturi members were standing together, some smiling, others looking bored, the pack were with their imprints trying to comfort the ones that were upset I was leaving for a while, Abigail was smiling widely while waving, Jane was smiling widely as well. Aunt Alice ran quickly to her side, whispered something in her ear and ran back to Uncle Jasper and Aunt Rose. Jane suddenly looked slightly upset. Peyton was now standing with my Mom and Dad as they stroked her hair trying to comfort her. As Alec started the car Peyton turned around. Her eyes were red and she had tears staining her pale cheeks. "I'll be back soon!" I called as we drove off. Everyone waved and I waved back. Once the house was out of sight I turned to Alec and said "Let's go."  
He put his foot down on the accelerator and the car lurched forward into the night.

**A/N: Okay, so do you guys have any ideas for their honeymoon? I'm kinda stuck... I have one little idea on something that's going to happen but I need more info first. Thanks guys! Review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've had a bit of trouble writing this chapter as you guys know if you read the A/N at the end of the last chapter. I've finally finished this chapter so here it is. BTW, I don't write lemons or anything like that so, I'm sorry if that disappoints you. I've made this chapter the best I can so, enjoy!**

Chapter 16

Nessie's P.O.V

After a while, we finally reached the airport. Alec seemed to be taking after my Dad. I'd continuously ask where we were going and he just wouldn't tell me. Each place we stopped was 'just a stopover'. We eventually arrived in Italy. "We're going to Italy?" I asked, slightly confused. Why would he come to Italy? He wanted to get away from the Volturi, not closer to them. "Not quite," was his reply. After we got off the plane he hired a car and we drove to the coast. I was getting quite confused. After he grabbed our luggage he opened my door, took my hand and led us towards a small boat. After climbing in I asked "Are we going to an island like my parents did?"  
He started the boat and laughed slightly before answering. "Yes, it was your Dad's idea. It's my island though."  
"Since when do you have an island?"  
"Since I wanted to get away from the Volturi three years ago. I bought the island so Jane and I could escape for a while when everything got to be too much."  
"What's the island called?"  
"You'd have to ask Jane that question; I let her name it. Every time we'd go there she'd say 'I'm back serenity' so..."  
"Oh well. I'll ask her when we get back."  
I walked up to Alec and stood beside him as he raced the boat across the water. I laughed when the salty ocean spray hit me. That caused Alec to laugh too. "You laugh at some of the silliest and smallest things," he said.  
"Who cares? I'm only seven remember."  
He laughed again and when I turned back around to face the front I saw a small and very beautiful island. It was perfect; pale, sandy beaches, sheering cliffs, caves, forests and plenty of places to find adventure. I was glad Alec had chosen this island to be our honeymoon destination. He could've taken me anywhere and I would've been happy. I hadn't even noticed Alec pull into the dock due to the fact I was too busy admiring the island. He chuckled and scooped me up before leaping off the boat. "Where's the luggage?" I asked.  
"It's already in the house."  
Alec ran north through the forest and we soon came to a small and beautiful Italian style house. Alec carried me over the threshold before putting me down in the living room. I explored the house with Alec by my side. He didn't complain about anything, he just walked quietly with me. From the front door I could see the forest and part of the beach in the distance. Alec, now bored with my constant admiring of the island, scooped me up and carried me into the bedroom.

When the sun appeared I sighed. I didn't really want to spend my honeymoon inside. I wanted to go out and have fun. I wanted to explore and just enjoy the time I had alone with my husband. I couldn't risk going outside though. With my luck, thanks to my Mom, if I went outside a cruise ship would pass by the island and I would get noticed. Shaking the thought out of my head, I got dressed and walked out to find Alec sitting on the couch in the living room. "Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked.  
I nodded and made my way over to him. He put a movie in the DVD player so quickly I didn't see what movie it was. I curled myself into him when he sat down before I started to kiss him. I listened to the opening song. By the sounds of things, he had picked Grease. It was one of my favourite movies. I watched it with my Mom all the time. I continued to kiss Alec until I heard the rain drops fall against the roof. I can't believe I didn't smell it coming. I jumped away from Alec, switched the movie off and ran towards the back door. "What are you doing?" Alec asked with a big smile on his face.  
"It's raining! I want to go explore the island before the sun comes out again," I laughed as I pulled on his hand.  
"Okay, where do you want to go first?"  
I walked outside and took a deep breath. "It smells like there's a cave over there," I said pointing in the direction I was talking about.  
"Yes, there is actually. It leads out to the cliffs."  
"I want to explore that! Wait, I gotta go get my swimmers!"  
I ran inside, changed quickly and ran back out to Alec."Why do you need swimmers?"  
"I want to go cliff diving. It's really fun, you have to try it!"  
"Okay, let's go!"  
Alec and I ran hand-in-hand towards the cave. The island was actually a lot bigger than I had imagined. When I first saw it I thought the island would be tiny. I was way off. The forest seemed to stretch for miles and then there was the beach and caves and a whole side of the island was just huge cliffs. When we made it to the cave Alec walked in first, pulling me behind him. The cave was really long. In some places the ceiling of the cave was so high that I didn't think I would be able to reach it even if I jumped. In other places, the ceiling was so low we had to crawl. After a good ten minutes we made it to the cliffs. "Whoa! This is really high!" I laughed as I stared off the cliff.  
"I know."  
I turned my head to the side to find Alec staring down at the waves. I smiled as an idea popped into my head. Sure, I may look like a teenager or a young adult but I was only seven. I quickly and quietly crept up behind Alec I pushed him off the cliff before jumping in after.  
"What was that for?" Alec laughed as he splashed me.  
"I felt like it! I thought it was funny!"  
"Oh really?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in a challenging way.  
"Really," I smiled, "What are you gonna do about it?"  
"I might just do this!" He laughed as he pulled me out of the water and ran up the cliffs.  
"No! Don't throw me!" I squealed. I tried to sound angry but my laughter betrayed me.  
Alec smiled and jumped off the cliff as he let me go. I landed in the water and I heard his splash shortly after. Alec and I spent a good few hours just playing around on the cliffs. He didn't seem to care about my slightly childish acts; they only seemed to make him laugh. Before we went back home we decided to climb to the top of the highest cliff and jump from there. As we reached the top I froze. I could smell the scent of an unfamiliar vampire. "Alec, did you lend this island to another vampire?"  
"No, you're the only other vampire that's been here apart from me and Jane," he said as he climbed up. "Why?"  
I didn't answer. As soon as Alec took a breath he realized why I had asked. He flashed in front of me and wrapped his arm around my waist protectively. "The scent is fresh Alec. It seems he jumped off here."  
"It's only a few days old; he may still be on the island, we'll have to check. If we don't find any fresh trails we'll stay here but if we do find a fresh trail we'll have to leave. I won't have you near anyone I don't know."  
I nodded and jumped back down to the area that had my clothes. I put the shirt and pants on as we quickly walked back through the cave. When we finally made it out Alec decided we should check the beaches first. After a few hours we had check the beaches, the caves and the cliffs and luckily, there had been no sign of a fresh trail. We decided we would check the forest before we double checked the island again. Alec had said we would check the island two or three times before he declared the island safe for us to stay. First, we check the forest behind the house. When there was no trail there we went around the front. It was then that I smelt blood. It wasn't the blood of an animal though, it was the blood of a human; a female. The blood didn't smell fresh so I ran a little faster. Alec tried to slow me down but I wouldn't let him. I soon found a tall tree with a hollow base. I remember hiding in one of them once back in Forks. I crouched down at the base of the tree and I was shocked at what I saw. A young woman, probably no older than 21, was covered in blood. Her clothes were torn and her stomach was wide open. 'Oh no,' I thought.  
Alec flashed to my side and tried to comfort me after he took in the scene. If it was possible, I would be crying. The vampire, the one that had left the scent, had obviously left the woman here to die. "The baby! Where is it?" I asked as I began to frantically search for the child.  
My Dad had told me the stories of my birth not that long ago. I knew that this was the same. As I began to lose hope in finding the child I heard a fluttering heart beat and a small cry. I ran as fast as possible in the direction of the noise. I soon came across a beautiful baby boy. I was surprised when I saw he was wearing clothes. I looked carefully at him. His eyes were a deep blue shade; like sapphires. His skin was pale, his lips were full and he had beautiful chocolate brown hair. I looked at his clothes; they were torn and barely fit him anymore. They were also covered in bloody hand-prints. I guess the mother had brought clothes and tried to dress him before she died. I carefully picked up the little boy and walked back to Alec. He almost ran into me on my way back. He flew past me but stopped and walked back until he was by my side. "He's adorable," Alec said as he stared at the baby boy in my arms.  
"I know, please can we keep him?"  
"I don't see why not. The father left and the mother is dead."  
"Thank you!" I whispered, my voice full of emotion.  
I carried the baby boy back to the house and settled him on the bed. "We're going to have to go home now you realize," Alec said.  
"I don't care; we can always come back another time."  
I ran out to the lounge room, picked up my cell phone and dialled my Mom's number.  
"Nessie, what are you doing calling on your honeymoon?" she asked when she picked up.  
"I have a surprise for everyone! We're coming back tomorrow, but that's not the surprise!"  
"What's the surprise? And why are you coming back tomorrow?"  
"We're coming back tomorrow because of the surprise. You'll have to wait until we see you at the airport!"  
I heard my Dad in the background. "Is that Nessie?"  
"One second," she said to me. I heard a rustle on the other end of the phone. I guess she'd pressed it against her clothes. "Yes, she says she's coming back tomorrow because they have a surprise for us."  
I tuned out until my Mom was talking to me again. "Alright Ness, we'll see you tomorrow."  
"Okay, love you Mom, bye."  
"Bye sweetheart."  
We both hung up and I walked outside. "Where are you going?" Alec asked.  
"I'm just going to quickly go over to the mainland to get the baby some clothes."  
"Alright, don't we need to name the baby?"  
"How about... Jordan?"  
"I like that," Alec said.  
"Okay, I'm going to get Jordan some clothes, I'll be back soon."  
"I'll see you soon then," he said as he kissed me.  
I ran to the boat after I pulled away. I waved to Alec as he went back inside and quickly made my way to the mainland. I searched and was lucky enough to find a baby store open. I bought a few pairs of clothes and shoes in different sizes. I'm sure Aunt Alice will buy more later. I made my way back to the boat and quickly sped across the water and back to the island. When I made it back I set down an outfit for Jordan and put the rest in my suit case. I spent the night watching Jordan sleep. When he woke up, I changed him and we all headed out to the boat. Alec grabbed our suitcases when we arrived at the mainland and called for a taxi. The ride to the airport was filled with Jordan's baby noises. I was happy I found him. I didn't care about what my parents might say. I was keeping Jordan no matter what. He was my son now. When we arrived at the airport I held Jordan close to me. He was the only thing keeping me from trying to kill the people around us. Some of the comments they made were just plain rude. After we were allowed to get on the plane I followed Alec, sat down, buckled up and stared at my new adopted son. I would make it official when we got back to Forks. As the plane took off I smiled knowing I would be back home and I would be able to officially adopt Jordan but I also felt the nervousness bubbling up inside me. I just hoped my family would accept Jordan.

**A/N: OMG! They found a baby! Yes, Jordan is a vampire-human hybrid. How will the family react? Review! There is also a poll on my profile regarding this story. PLEASE vote on it. Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating but I've been really busy. Here's the chapter.**

Chapter 17

Nessie's P.O.V

When the plane landed in Port Angeles I felt my nervousness bubbling up. I knew my parents and the rest of my family was waiting somewhere here. I stared down at Jordan; he was fast asleep in my arms. Alec grabbed our bags and we slowly got off the plane. I took a deep breath and walked out to find my family. After searching for five minutes in the slightly crowded airport I spotted them. My mother was staring at me, well, she was staring at Jordan, with her hand over her mouth, Dad looked confused and everyone else was either bouncing with excitement or standing frozen in shock and confusion.

Bella's P.O.V

I scanned the airport for Renesmee and Alec. Their plane had just landed. After a few moments I saw them. Alec was carrying all the bags but that wasn't what shocked me. In Renesmee's arms was a baby boy. He was beautiful. His skin was pale, his hair was chocolate brown and his heart was beating faster than a humans so he was definitely a hybrid. Renesmee paused for a second when she noticed our reactions but she recovered quickly. When they finally stopped in front of us Alice bounced over to Nessie. "He's beautiful!" she exclaimed.  
Nessie smiled slightly. "I know."  
"How?" Edward asked quietly.  
Renesmee gave him a confused look before she understood what he was asking. "Oh! He's not mine. We found him on the island. His mother was... dead... and there was no sign of the father. His trail just left and didn't return. It was days old."  
Edward sighed and relaxed beside me. "Does he have a name?" I asked, finally coming out of my shock.  
Alec nodded. "We decided to call him Jordan."  
"I want to hold him," Alice said.  
Nessie looked warily at her and I was fairly certain I saw her arms tighten around Jordan slightly.  
"Don't be like that Ness. I won't hurt him," Alice whispered.  
"He's mine."  
I raised my eyebrows. "So you're planning on adopting him?"  
"Yep."  
"I don't think you're ready for that yet Renesmee," Edward said. "You've only just gotten married."  
"If I want him, I'll keep him," she snapped quietly.  
"Don't snap at me. You may be married but you are still my child. Technically, you shouldn't even be married."  
"Sorry Dad. I'm just... protective. I guess I get that from you."  
Edward nodded.  
"Please," Alice begged.  
Ness turned to look at her. "Don't hurt him," she said as she handed Jordan over to Alice.  
Alice smiled brightly and gently rocked the sleeping baby in her arms as Renesmee watched protectively. "Calm down Renesmee. Alice won't hurt him. No one will," Jasper said.  
Ness seemed to relax; I guess Jasper used his gift.  
I watched as Alice handed Jordan over to Jasper. Everyone held him for a moment before he finally made it over to me and Edward. I smiled at him. Even if he wasn't Renesmee's biological son, he was still family and I would accept him and be just like any other grandmother. I giggled slightly as I thought that. "What?" Edward asked.  
"I just realized that since Renesmee is adopting Jordan, we're grandparents."  
Edward chuckled.  
I glanced back at Jordan. He stirred in my arms and his eyes fluttered open revealing two beautiful sapphire blue eyes. As he looked up at me, he smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. This kid would surely be a heartbreaker when he grew up. I passed him over to Edward. When he made it back to Renesmee we all headed out to the cars and went home. Nessie and Alec were in the back of the Volvo with us and all I could hear was Renesmee talking quietly to Jordan. I peered back over the seat and what I saw was adorable. Alec and Renesmee were both staring lovingly at Jordan who was smiling back at them, his white teeth glistening in the sunlight. I would definitely be remembering that. When we made it home Carlisle went to get some blood for Jordan. In the time he was gone Renesmee and Alec went hunting. It took a little convincing but Renesmee eventually gave Jordan to me. I was kind of hurt knowing that she didn't trust me. Seriously, what did she think I was going to do? When Carlisle returned with the blood I went and prepared a bottle. Just as I finished, Renesmee returned. "Oh good, grandpa's back. Give me the bottle."  
"Okay," I said as I handed it to her.  
I loved watching Renesmee and Alec hang out with Jordan. They were just so happy together. Over the next month Jordan had grown to the size of a two year old. His growth had also slowed significantly, just like Renesmee's had. Jordan hadn't heard the story of his real parents yet and Renesmee and Alec didn't plan on telling him until he was older. Renesmee didn't actually want to tell him at all but Alec, Edward and I convinced her it was the right thing to do. For now though, we were going to let him think that Alec and Renesmee were his real parents. "Grandma!" Jordan shouted as I walked into the room.  
Renesmee and Alec turned and stared at him. "His first word!" Nessie exclaimed.  
Jordan reached out to me and I walked over and picked him up. After he started speaking he just wouldn't stop. He was going to be a very noisy little boy. Months past and Jordan continued to grow quickly. There was one time when he didn't grow for two months and that had everyone worried. Luckily he had a major growth spurt though. Over time Renesmee had stopped being so protective and started to relax. I was offended though as during the time she was protective she always let Jane around Jordan. I didn't let her get away with it easily but I eventually just gave up trying to find out why. Jordan was a sweet boy and definitely seemed as if he belonged in this family. Even if he wasn't a biological member he was certainly a Cullen.

**A/N: This story is getting close to being finished but I will be posting a sequel! It will be called Dusk Shadows. Review!**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: So, this is the last chapter of this story. I would like to thank TrueAngelofMusic1 for helping me come up with an idea on how to end the story. This chapter has jumped about a year and it is Christmas time.**

Chapter 18

Nessie's P.O.V

I loved watching Jordan grow up. He was always so happy and bright. He was now, physically, 6 even though he was only just over a year old. According to my parents he was growing much faster than I did. After we returned home from our honeymoon Alec and I bought a house in North Seattle. We didn't exactly want to stay in Forks but we didn't want to move too far away from the family. The past year had been the best year of my life. Of course, I wished I had my own biological child but Jordan was close enough. I still didn't know when Alec and I would tell Jordan about his real parents but now wasn't the time to think about it. Alec, Jordan and I were going to Forks for Christmas and I definitely didn't want to ruin one of the most important days of the year by thinking about Jordan's possible reactions. "Momma?" I heard Jordan call from his bedroom.  
I ran to him quickly, as I always did. I wasn't as protective as I was when he was only days old but I was still a protective mother. I mean seriously, what mother isn't protective of their child? "Yes Jordan?" I asked as I sat down on his bed beside him.  
"When are we going to see Aunt Jane?"  
I sighed silently. Jane and Jordan were very close.  
"We'll be going to see Aunt Jane as soon as we finish getting ready for our trip to Forks."  
Jordan smiled showing his pearly white teeth and his bright blue eyes sparkled with excitement. "Let's get ready!"  
I laughed at Jordan's enthusiasm. I had to admit though; I was definitely excited about going to see the family again. I actually hadn't seen them in about 5 months. I helped Jordan pack the clothes he would need and he grabbed a few of his toys before exclaiming "I'm ready!"  
Alec and I had already packed so we walked outside and climbed into my black Mercedes and started our drive to Forks. I had a gift for each member of my family but surely the greatest gift would be having us with them for Christmas. After an hour of my crazy driving we arrived in Forks and I slowed down. Before we were even close to the house I hide the presence of our car and my small family. When I became a full vampire my powers got stronger. I was now able to project my thoughts into others minds without making physical contact and I could hide trails and the presence of anyone with some kind of shield. The shield also allowed me to block my mind and body as well as others from all vampire gifts. It was really cool. My family didn't know that though as my powers and gotten stronger and I had developed new powers after I left. I soon found the very familiar driveway and drove quickly towards the house. I parked the car and walked up to the door with Jordan and Alec. Jordan immediately knocked on the door. I heard my father get up. "Who could that be?"  
I laughed silently. It wasn't often that I could fool my father. He opened the door just as I let my shield down. "Surprise! And Merry Christmas!"  
My dad smiled and hugged me. Everyone gathered around the door and I was dragged inside while being hugged by my family. "Gosh, Jordan's grown a lot," my mother said as she hugged him.  
"I know. He's growing up too fast."  
"I know how you feel princess," Dad said, wrapping an arm around me.  
"Jordan!" Jane exclaimed, walking into the room. I though someone was missing from my earlier welcome hug.  
"Aunt Jane!"  
I smiled. I was glad to see Jordan happy. "I have presents!" I said in a sing-song voice as I danced back out to my car.  
Everyone followed me. "For Mom," I said as I pulled out a present wrapped in gold.  
"Thank you Renesmee," she said as she pulled out the locket I got her.  
"Jordan picked it out. I took half an hour for him to choose the right one."  
Mom smiled and picked Jordan up after putting her locket on. "You did a very good job picking this out."  
"I know Grandma."  
I handed everyone their presents and they loved them all. Alice got a diamond necklace and earring set, Rosalie got a scarlet dress with a matching ruby necklace, Jasper got a collectable confederate army statute since he'd been collecting them for ages, Emmett got a new video game, grandma got an antique vase from 1825, Jane got a book on mind tricks since she'd been really interested in that lately and grandpa got an old journal that happened to be from his family. I actually had no idea what to get grandpa and I was just looking around randomly when I happened to find the journal. It belonged to his mother so I thought he should have it. That only left Dad. Alec had left to pick his present up while I was handing out everyone else's. "Where's mine?" Dad asked.  
"Just wait for it."  
Moments later, Alec pulled up in a truck. The person I'd bought Dad's present from had been nice enough o loan us his truck for transport.  
"Come here," I said as I led Dad over to the truck. I opened the back door to reveal a 1766 grand piano. Dad only had a baby grand piano and it was made in 1999. The reason I got him a grand piano was because I thought it would be an awesome gift plus, his baby grand had been broken in a fight between Emmett and Jasper. I'm sure dad would love it as one of his favourite musicians actually used to own the piano. "Thank you Nessie," Dad said as he pulled me into a tight hug.  
"You want to know something awesome?"  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"This piano was owned and played by the one and only Beethoven."  
Dad's head snapped around to look at me. "You're kidding right?"  
I shook my head. "Nope. It's even signed by him. He wanted to make sure his autograph was perfect just in case he was asked so he signed the piano. It cost me a fortune but it was money well spent."  
Dad smiled brightly and hugged me tighter. Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, grandpa and Dad all carried the piano inside. Dad could've easily carried it on his own but he didn't want to risk it getting damaged even though it was highly unlikely. Alec and I exchanged gifts and the rest of the family gave us the gifts they had bought for us. Finally, I gave Jordan my present. He really seemed to be into racing and cars now just like any little boy normally is. He tore the paper off the gift and revealed a battery operated race car track. I watched as his eyes lit up and a wide smile spread across his face. "Thank you Momma!" he exclaimed as he hugged my waist.  
"Come on, let's set it up so you can play," I said as I walked over to help him.  
"Yay!"  
Uncle Emmett and Dad helped me put the track together then Alec sat down to play with Jordan. I smiled as I watched them. They were so amazing together. When I'd first met Alec I never thought he would be the fatherly type but I was so wrong. Alec was the perfect father and I was glad that he was mine; I was glad that he was Jordan's father. There is no doubt in my mind that Alec is a million times better than Jordan's real father. I spent the rest of Christmas with the family. I was either catching up with Jane or spending time with my aunts, grandparents and parents or I was just talking with Uncle Jasper. I did play a video game with Uncle Emmett but when he won he started his usual teasing so I just walked away and went to play with Jordan and Alec. Soon, it began to get dark and Jordan began to get tired. I helped him upstairs and got him ready for bed. After I read him his favourite bedtime story he fell asleep. "Goodnight," I whispered as I placed a kiss on his forehead. Quietly, I made my way to the door. I turned his light off and flipped on his nightlight. As I was walking out the door I ran into Alec. He stepped back slightly and I shut Jordan's door, leaving it open slightly so the hall light would go into his room. Alec wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him before pressing his lips to mine. This was definitely the best Christmas in the history of the world.

**A/N: And now, Daybreak Shadows has come to an end but do not fret, the story does not end here. What happens to Jordan as he grows up? What will his life be like? Who will he become? All this and more will be answered in... Dusk Shadows. Lol, I'm a little weird right? Anyway, Dusk Shadows is going to be a collaboration story with TrueAngelofMusic1. **

**I would just like to thank all the wonderful people that have read, reviewed, followed and added this story to your favourites list. If you have not reviewed this story could you please review it now that it is finished? I would love to know what you thought of it. Again, thank you so much everyone! Review!**


End file.
